


Schooling the Heart

by Absolute_Rebel_Doctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Rebel_Doctor/pseuds/Absolute_Rebel_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Clara thinks she has got her life back under control, the Doctor happens and Mondays will never be the same again. <br/>The Rift is a very unpredictable phenomenon and now  there is a shape-shifting monster on the loose around Coal Hill and it’s missing it’s child. <br/>With his companion in danger, The Doctor has to get hands on, in her world,  in order to hunt the creature down. </p>
<p>But as we all know love is hard enough in life, <br/>let alone when you're chasing monsters and trying to tame 7 year olds at the same time, <br/>especially when the resident hot math teacher gets her paws on the Time Lord <br/>and Clara has to come to terms with just what she is getting into with this new Doctor and whether she wants out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**  
"You heard Mrs.Smith is retiring..."  
"Yeah, I heard that too...come next week we are going to have a man in charge..."  
"Dr.Jones? huh. I heard he's worked for Nasa or something..."  
"Ou a Doctor?, at a primary school? With a resumé like his why should he bother here?"  
"What do you think Clara? ... Clara?"  
Clara snapped back from her daydream amongst all the chatter in the break room to look at Danny.  
He shrugged his shoulders at her in a gesture to answer the question. "Im sorry...what was that?" she asked softly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
Danny smirked. "This Dr. Jones fella, guy who's coming on Monday to be the new headmaster...what do you think of him?" he asked sipping at his coffee and sliding a copy of the letter the others had been reading in front of her.  
Clara glanced to it blinking. New Headmaster? "erm...he seems okay...can't really say...but I won’t judge a book by its cover, he sounds like a decent guy..." she panned.  
Danny just shrugged again and turned back to chat with Hannah.

She'd been in a very dreamy mood since Tuesday. The Doctor had turned up out of the blue in a panic about a shapeshifting alien loose on earth, ransacked her flat, lectured her on not answering the door to strangers, given her his spare sonic to scan everyone who came to her door, pecked her on the cheek and just left.  
He hadn't even come back for the usual week trip, he'd sent her a letter she got this morning apologising and that he promised to see her very soon and he would explain, but that was it.  
If she was honest, even though he didn’t half cause a lot of grief in her life at times, she missed him.  
He made life worth living to it's fullest.

As she gathered all her folders and papers to take home that evening, Danny swung in smiling like an idiot and perched on her desk.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked seeing she still wasn't herself.  
Clara sighed and nodded. "Im fine, just, bored"  
"Fancy er, Drinks tonight, might help?" he mumbled a little shyly. Clara hitched her bag on her shoulder. She didn’t fancy going out at all really. The Doctor’s rant had spooked her a little and well she didn’t want to risk anything...  
"I don't fancy going out tonight Dan...maybe we can group up Monday and we can then talk about Dr.Jones..." she smiled trying to pass him to leave, Danny sighed and pulled at his jacket. "Okay then, Monday..." he followed her as she made for the car park.  
"Promise, and no aliens this time eh?" he joked as she descended the steps.  
Clara giggled as she made the gates, "No Danny...No aliens this time...I promise" she smiled placing a hand on her heart and waving as he went towards his car.  
She promised. But she could never ever keep them, not when she had the univers’ most well known alien as her best friend.

 **Part 2**  
The weekend was a slow affair for Clara, The Doctor had not graced her with a visit and her calendar had been empty, an arrangement made by her, just in case he had called in, in order to explain. To be honest she was becoming a tad worried and pacing around her flat restlessly didn’t really help the matter at all, so she welcomed Monday, with it’s distraction of daily routines and was up before her alarm went off. Hitting the shower, skipping breakfast and making her way to work by Tube, she navigated London’s morning rush deftly, arriving at the school half an hour earlier than she normally would.

The teacher’s lounge was literally buzzing with excitement when she entered. Everyone discussing the new Headmaster’s credentials, NASA, shuttle missions and The Mars Rover?, whether or not all this was all true well, it certainly didn’t stop a good part of the staff from gossiping.  
“Clara! How was your weekend?” Danny’s cheerful voice cut through the general chatter in the lounge.  
Clara smiled back at him while helping herself to a large cup of coffee from the machine in the corner. “Nice but quite Danny, and yours?”  
“Marvelous. Went out with Rachel and Hannah Friday. You should have joined us. It was a great night out”  
Clara was about to answer but was cut off by Mrs Smith.  
“Good morning all. If you could be so kind as to grace me with your attention please.”  
Voices lowered and conversations stopped as all focused on Mrs Smith, their soon to be retired Headmistress.  
“Thank you. As you all know by now our new Headmaster will be joining us today and even though we have the official ceremony for the entire faculty this afternoon, Dr. Jones and I thought it would be a delightful start for him, if he was to begin his day here, with all of you...” and that very moment, with almost inhumanly precise timing, the door opened and in strode the good Dr. Jones, flashing a devilishly charming smile.

Clara almost dropped her coffee because the illustrious Dr. Jones was none other than The Doctor. She barely managed to salvage her cup as she stared open mouthed in surprise, disbelief, and she had to admit, admiration, as she took him in. He moved confidently among the staff shaking hands and gracing everyone with a smile. He wore a dark tailor made three piece suit, that fitted his 6 feet tall slim frame immaculately and the matching red and black tie was expertly knotted. His normally unruly luxurious silver hair was tamed and combed back, giving it a darker almost metallic grey hue and on the bridge of his aquiline nose rested a pair of black rimmed specs, that would not have been out of place in “Mad Men”. In short Clara thought he had never looked more authoritative and amazing, which really didn’t do any favors for the crush she had been harboring. Crush such a crude expression. She had probably always loved him in a way, her and her echoes, and it had arguably been devastatingly hard not to fancy the boyish charm of Chinboy. But with this new regeneration of his, Lord Mercy. The way she had vehemently rejected the notion of him in the beginning, should have been a clear signal to Clara, that she was going to crash on the shores of Twelve eventually. Still she had been completely surprised by the force of the emotions now racing through her mind.

Clara hadn’t realized she’d stopped breathing until he stood in front of her, her hand moved on it’s own accord to shake his and only managed an awkward smile when he gave her the quickest of winks. “and you must be Miss Oswald?” he practically purred, smirking like a chesire cat. Clara couldn’t do much more than nod, she fought to say something but failed. The Doctor didn’t hang about waiting though, he moved smoothly back into place beside Mrs.Smith once the introductions had been made. “So Dr.Jones shall be wandering the halls and rooms, today and tomorrow, in order to observe us before he settles into place on Wednesday, I hope everything is in order for the assembly tonight and I wish yourself Dr.Jones best of luck with this lot.” she smirked patting his arm affectionately. Before Clara could turn to try to speak with Danny who was grinning away at Dr. Jones like a kid who had just been given money to go to the sweet shop, the bell went. “Ah! Right-o, come come my teachers, the children await, lesson time is now!” Mrs.Smith called clapping her hands as the staff downed the last of their coffee’s and made their way from the room.

Clara took a breath to speak as she stepped towards The Doctor but it was stolen as he turned to her smiling once more, she wasn’t just speechless, she was totally and utterly stunned, she was drowning in his steel blue eyes, they burnt like ice, but behind them held passion, they held a secret, a secret only she knew.

Thankfully The Doctor had graced a few of the other teacher’s classes before her’s so she had a few hours to collect herself, or at least what she could. She was a complete mess, She felt worse than she did when he dumped her on Christmas. What in the name of Jesus was he doing here? What was he planning, and mostly what happened with that alien?  
Recalling the letter she panicked, what if that was the alien, what if it had killed him or had taken over his body to get to her, wh- “Miss?” Clara jerked from her thoughts to see Jack standing by her desk with his drawing. “Oh, Jack what is?” she asked softly leaning down to the small blonde haired boy. “Do you like my spaceship?” he asked giving her an innocent smile and pressing the sheet of colored paper into her hands. Clara smiled taking the drawing, but the smile disappeared as her eyes saw the blue box.

“Miss Oswald?” called Mrs Smith from the door. Clara jerked round to see the Headmistress and Dr. Jones at the door. Clara slide the paper to her desk and glanced away hoping she wasn’t blushing even though she could feel the heat on her face. Tugging at her skirt she stepped forwards to greet the two seniors. “Mrs.Smith, Dr.Jones” she muttered as best she could seeing as her mouth had suddenly gone very dry. “Dr. Jones asked if he could watch the last period English with your class, I hope that is no trouble” she proposed

“No, no not at all” lied Clara, as her mind shouted “YES, YES it bloody well is trouble!”  
She composed herself as best she could and turned to face the class, stepping forward. Going for the strategy that she would rather feel his eyes on her back, than have him being a distraction in front of her.

Mrs Smith elected to sit on a spare chair next to the door, but Dr. Jones however remained standing, still well within her field of vision. Damn she thought, so much for that strategy. She began class very acutely aware of his tailored suit and unbearable suaveness. He was resting his back lightly against the wall with languid authority and in his hands he now held a leather bound notebook and pencil.

She bravely carried on through the rest of the class, trying not to pay too much attention to his movements. How, when he shifted his weight, the expensive material of his trousers would caress his slim legs. How, while taking notes, his elegant hands would occasionally adjusted his classes. The class was torture and she wanted nothing more than to grab the lapels of his immaculate jacket and press her lips against his in a bruising kiss. She didn’t know what it was about this new attire of his that got her so worked up, but Time Lord almighty it did and right now she didn’t want for him to wear anything else ever again.

When the bell finally rang Clara thanked all the higher powers she could remember, for being able to make it through the class without howling like a mad wolf a least once. She dismissed the children and turned towards the two seniors in order to hear their comments. Mrs Smith got up from her chair and was the first to speak : “Thank you Clara dear, it was a very illuminating session. You have such a relaxed way with the children. Don’t you think Dr. Jones?”  
“Well Mrs Smith” he said with a low chuckle and slant smile, “It wouldn’t be fair if you affected my opinion with your charming view of our lovely Clara now would it”.  
Clara blushed, not only because of the words, but also because of all things, he of course had to go and do the mouth thing. Well that was what she called it anyway. It was that thing he did, when he was talking to you, tilting his head slightly and flashing you that slant wicked smile of his. It was devastatingly charming and she was not quite sure if he knew the effect it had, on most species with a gender that could be attracted towards him. If he did she thought, it should be illegal for him to wield such power.

“Let us make way then Dr. Jones, towards our final stop, we should have visited Miss McKenzie and one of the senior math classes, but she is away teaching at the University today, so instead we will pass by Mr.Pink …” drawled Mrs.Smith as the two made their way from the classroom, but not without a sidewards glance from The Doctor who winked at her once more before closing the door behind them. Clara didn’t know how to respond apart from drop into her chair, there were so many questions and if that was The Doctor just what the hell was he playing at?  
She would have to try talking to him, but she couldn't just request to speak with him whilst Mrs Smith was around, no, she would have to do it after the assembly tonight.

 

 **Part 3**  
“As I am assured you all know from my recent letter, I will be retiring as of tomorrow and let me just say it has been a fabulous seventeen years here at Coal Hill and I’m so very happy to see it taken into the very tender and safe hands of Dr.Jones here who im sure will take care of all the --” Clara had to tune Mrs. Smith’s ramblings out. The woman had been on about the upcoming theatre production for over 40 mins and only now she was getting to the point of this whole thing.  
Danny and Clara stood in a group including Dr. Jones, Hannah and McKenzie. “I’ll now let Mr. Pink tell you about the upcoming parents evening, Danny if you wouldn’t mind?” she called to him as she stepped down from the small stage area, Danny smiled slipping past Becky to step up onto the stage, in the move Clara hadn’t seen The Doctor step back behind Hannah and slide in behind her so when she turned her head having felt him touch her hand she had to double take. She gawped like a fish for few seconds trying to find something to say but he merely cleared his throat in gently suggestion she pay attention to the stage.  
Taking the hint she sniffed and turned her attention back to Danny who was now in full swing of explaining the parent timetables. Just as she began to lose herself in his speech she felt a piece of paper being gently pressed into her palm. She took the paper without taking her eyes from the stage and unfolded it slowly bringing to rest in both her hands in front of her and glancing down to read it. Did you get my instructions?

Instructions? The letter didn’t have any instructions...crumpling the paper in her palm she shook her head shortly. Hearing his heavy sigh, she almost felt his shoulders drop and then another bit of paper was pressed into her side.

I sent two letters. we need to talk. classroom after?  
Clara swallowed before nodding. He was acting very out of character and with The Doctor’s previous warning, how was she to know this wasn’t the creature?

“Now, It’s my pleasure, to introduce to you your new headmaster, Dr.Jones,?”  
Clara jerked back from her daydreams once more as The Doctor stepped past her to shake hands with Danny before introducing himself to the gathering of parents. The room felt warm all of a sudden, his voice just melted her. That whole almost schoolboy charm, general nerdiness and wit was covered up with this elegant, charming and seemingly tender façade. Clara glanced over to the rows of parents to see mother’s smiling away and father’s with their typical smug satisfactory smirks all with their attention solely focused on the man in front of them, all chuckling at his dry humor and almost nodding in tandem as he sought for their agreement. He had them mesmerized and that frightened her, for as human as they saw him, he hadn't ever seemed more alien to her as he did now.

Back in her classroom she gathered her things as swiftly as she could whilst holding the sonic tightly in her right hand, The Doctor was about to return from talking with Mrs Smith any moment and she wanted to be ready to be out of the school the second he arrived because if he wasn’t the Doctor, she was going to do what he had taught her. Run.

Just as she went to zip up her bag she heard the door creak and she spun on her heel to see him enter. He stood firm, hands still on the handle of the door as he closed it leaning back against it. His eyes drank in her tense figure, her rapid breathing, her questioning look and the sonic grasped firmly in her hands.  
“I-If it makes you feel any better Clara, use it.” he said clearing his throat but not moving an inch from the door, she was clearly spooked and in no shape or form did he want her to think he wanted to hurt her.

She was shaking visibly as she moved forward, very slowly, very cautiously, the sonic raised almost as a weapon, the one item that she felt provided some resemblance of safety and familiarity.  
Oh Doctor, she thought, please.. please don’t be…  
She was afraid to use the sonic, for what if…  
No the thought of it, unbearable.  
She swallowed hard and activated the sonic’s scanner function. The readings coming in too slowly, way too slowly. But thank god familiar and continuing to be so, until the DNA profile was locked and identified: “Time Lord, Gallifrey.”

The Doctor saw her relax, a smile now gracing her features, an infectious smile at that, and he responded. He hated to see her so frightened , especially when he was the cause, he didn’t want for anything bad to happen to her, Clara, his impossible girl. He stepped towards her, confident that her fear was gone. She was clearly shaken and he cursed himself silently for having been so careless with his instructions.

Clara felt relief, but also a slight dizziness, she wanted to greet The Doctor in her usual playful manner but her limbs were numb and she realized she must be fainting or very close to doing so. Head spinning she tried to find something to steady herself against before falling, only to feel two strong arms embrace her, pulling her gently but firmly towards safety, towards him. She sighed and relaxed, without thinking her own small arms wrapped themselves almost instinctively around him. She breathed in deeply, under the scent of the suit, there he was, all Gallifreyan, all alien yet so familiar and safe at the same time.  
They stood like that for a long time, The Time Lord unwilling to release his protective hold, because of just that, protectiveness; Clara afraid to let go in case reality somehow would reassert itself and take away her Doctor or turn him into something else;  
and that is when it struck her, what if he was something else, he had given her the sonic after all, what if he had tampered with it. What if...Panic swelled up inside her again uncontrollably and she fought with all her power to escape his embrace.  
“Clara, what...Clara stop, what is wrong”  
“How do I..How do I know it is you? How can I , You were the one who gave me the Sonic, you could have tampered with it at any time before that...and the instructions you didn’t….”tears were welling up behind her eyes and she had a lump in her throat that made it hard to talk. She had raised the Sonic again instinctively and was backing away from him wide eyed with fear.

“No, no but that doesn’t make sense, why should I tell you about the alien and then give you a faulty Sonic, it would have been easier not to involve you at all?” he was trying to keep his voice calm and his body language as non-threatening as possible even though he was desperate with anguish. It tore into his soul like nothing else could, to see her backing away from him like this, like from some predator.

“Clara please. It is still me.” he whispered, shoulders slightly slumped, head bowed and his palms facing her as if to display that he carried no threat, that he was no threat. His words and posture mimicking their first real conversation, right after his regeneration, right after they had managed to land the TARDIS in a frenzied effort of uncoordinated teamwork; Clara still grieving for the man she had lost, him anxious of the man he would become.  
The words had an unspoken meaning between them and she nodded her accept, stepping forward to give him a crushing hug, with a sigh of relief he hugged her back.  
“Well I guess I have some serious explaining to do” he chuckled, his voice a low rumble in his chest.

“Let’s go back to the flat - I’m tired, and I need coffee, well better coffee than this.” she giggled scooping up her bag, The Time Lord smiled holding out a hand to her as he opened the door again and they snuck out into the corridor towards the main doors.

 **Part 4**  
“So an explanation?” She asked waving the letter she got in her hand and sitting down next to him on the sofa with a fresh cup of coffee, The Doctor shoved the rest of his biscuit in his mouth and took the piece of paper, giving it a quick scan before swallowing. “Where do you want me to start?” he asked gently turning himself slightly to face her better. Clara sighed “Oh erm, how about the day you turned up, Tuesday.” she offered  
He exhaled slowly, nodding silently as he lent forward to rest his arms on his knees, hands folded, trying to find the right words. Sitting this close to him, Clara noticed how tired he actually looked. Clearing his throat the Doctor began his account.  
“ The T.A.R.D.I.S managed to pick up signals of unusual Rift activity...here...under the school. It seems that a new tear has opened up and something...something... has come through,”  
“Something?” Clara echoed his words turning it into a question  
“Ancient, even older than me, older than The Time Lords perhaps. I have never seen readings like this.”

“How?” Clara almost whispered.  
“The Rift” he explained “acts a bit like the pacific ocean, it has underflow currents and all entity creatures like this, like the Vashta Narada and the Gelth, all swim in this under current, if the flow is disturbed…”  
“...they get dropped out?” Clara asked  
The Time Lord nodded silently..  
“So what disturbed it?”  
“...Me” he rubbed the bridge of his nose, “you see at first, I didn’t believe the readings….so in my arrogance I brought the TARDIS  
in too close….”

“and you are convinced this...thing... is still on Coal Hill?”

“I am convinced it is close yes. The readings I managed to get , showed a symbiotic relationship between creature and Rift, I don’t think it can stray far away from the energy, as it seems to...absorb it, feed on it..”

“Why don’t we just use the TARDIS scanners to locate it?”

“They don’t work” he sighed “ the emanations from this particular Rift outlet wreaks havoc with her, it was all I managed to bring her in for a landing at all. In order to catch this being we have to get up close...and personal…” he took his sonic out of his pocket and held it up in front of Clara’s face in order to illustrate his point. “

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise: “So the whole Headmaster stunt was to find an excuse to be at the school without raising suspicion?”

“Yes “  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” she looked mildly accusing at him.

“Clara I ‘m sorry” he ran a hand through his iron grey hair “ There wasn’t...time.” the words came out as if this particular combination of syllables tasted odd to him. “Once I managed to land the TARDIS, she was just too drained, she refused to move and I was left relying on the local transportation and communication grid.”

She practically jumped up and held the letter up in front of him.  
“Royal Mail Doctor? Really? In 2014 ? You haven’t heard about Vodafone?  
“hu?” he stammered  
She threw her mobile phone at him which he barely managed to catch. “oh…”  
“Yes oh indeed”! Doctor, just, just what the hell do you plan to do then? I mean Danny didn’t recognize you, no-body at the school but me knows who you are...and god if that thing attacks what about the kids!” she shrieked tears evident in her eyes, she was lost again, this blasted sexy alien had dragged her into another of his fights and she was helpless and left to just deal with it’s outcome, images of mauled children or worse him dieing again flashed through her mind causing the tears to fall and she slumped back into one of the chairs.

The Doctor got up and gracefully sat beside her on the arm of the chair pulling the small girl into his arms, he felt overwhelmingly guilty..  
“Clara, hush, look it’s simple, I’m going to pose as the new headmaster until we can find the creature, once we have we can return it, no harm done eh, nothing in your life is going to be different I promise, I just want you safe lass, this was the only way I would have full access to seeing you all day…” he tried to explain as she choked back the tears,  
“But why didn’t Danny see it was you” she asked sitting back a little to look at him.  
He smiled and ever so gently thumbed away the stray tears on her soft cheeks. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a TARDIS key on a string.  
“Perception filter, modified it to react to his presence so he didn't recognize me, he will think he might have seen me somewhere before but he will never make the connection as long as I stay in this get up, I’ll be fine” . By get up Clara silently hoped he meant for his Headmaster outfit.  
“I’ve already done a few runs of the school today, picked up some very odd Rift readings but I need some better tech before we get started.”

She fought to bring herself together and settled back into the hold of his arms.  
“What a day…” she mumbled making The Doctor smile, for such a small girl she was certainly strong, that’s what he loved about her, about nearly all his companions, they were all very very different as a human beings but in all very much the same as each other.  
“I think a bit of dinner is in order eh?, how about we order in, get a curry or something, chips?” he smiled chucking her under the chin and standing to search for his favourite takeaway flyer.

Dinner went past quickly, curry and chips well demolished the two sat on the sofa, Clara cuddled into The Doctor’s side, watching some science programme on the life of dolphins.  
Clara sighed happily as she felt The Time Lord’s hand kneading tenderly into her shoulder, feeling his cool fingers brush so lightly against her neck. She tilted her head closer and he lent to kiss her softly on her forehead, his hand making a slow and teasing path down her arm to link with hers.  
TV forgotten she turned as he cupped her cheek and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. She moaned deeply into his mouth as he pulled her closer running his hand up her leg fingers brushing the edges of her skirt. Clara reached out to grasp at his lapels but was met with the soft plump sofa cushion.  
Her eyes snapped open to reveal she was laid open on the sofa she had been sat on with The Doctor, cups, plates and foil trays cleared away and her dishwasher humming in the kitchen, but glancing around the few rooms she realized, he had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1**

“One on Ones with Dr. Jones”. That was The Doctor’s first setup. To the world that was Coal Hill, a friendly conversation with the new Headmaster, about the challenges of teaching and what results that would be expected to be delivered from everyone going forward. To The Doctor a chance to get close enough to each teacher in order for him to scan them for alien DNA.

 

It had been a very long morning, but thank god, just one teacher left before lunch.

The Doctor was going over her credentials:

-Becky Catherine McKenzie...37….math teacher...senior students.

-Scottish, he chuckled lightly to  himself, what a surprise…

A steady rap on the door interrupted his musings, well that must be her then, on the dot, impeccable timing.

“Come in“ he folded the papers neatly away to one side and stood up in order to greet her.

He almost looked back to the papers in order to double check that this was the right appointment. But the new arrival confidently closed the space between door and desk in no time, shook his hand firmly and spoke before he could take any action:

“Glad to make your acquaintance Dr. Jones I am McKenzie, math teacher for the senior students” .

 

Before him stood a 5’6’’ slim woman, dressed in a black suit with a form fitting, trendy cut. Visible underneath the suit, a white shirt, the 2 top buttons left open, leaving the collar to drape over the jacket lapels. The effect was masculine yet feminine at the same time. Her blue green eyes flashed mischievously, not unlike his own. Her golden blond hair was long and reached below her shoulders. She didn’t wear a lot of makeup, she certainly didn’t need it, without being an expert he would guess mascara and a hint of dark eyeshadow to enhance the green in her eyes.

 

He had noticed her holding a pair of  beautiful high heeled shoes in one hand as she entered, her current footwear clearly a pair of more sensible Doc Martens. She must have caught his eyes linger, at what she was holding: “ I hope you don’t mind me bringing my change, you see I wear these babies at the university” with that she raised her left  hand, dangling the shoes in just a strap from her slim well manicured fingers,  “but here at Coal Hill, I prefer to not make little girls think that this is all round sensible footwear for women, lord knows their heads be twisted enough by the media. So I wear my trusty Docs.” With that she flashed him a charming smile, sat down in the chair opposite and placed the high heels to the floor.

 

The Doctor couldn’t actually remember having said anything up to this point of the conversation, and he chuckled slightly to himself as he sat back down in his seat. Leaning forward, he folded his hands on the desk and smiled at the blonde teacher: “Very glad to make your acquaintance as well Mrs McKenzie”

“Oh please, McKenzie is fine Sir it is after all 2014” she retorted, not unkindly. “Besides that Mrs makes me feel old and it is Miss by the way..long story…it requires a pint or two”.

“Well I would be happy to buy, if the storyteller is happy to tell”

“You know it is actually rare that people offer” she looked at him quizzically.

“Well all stories are worth telling” he looked back at her. This was certainly not how he had expected this meeting to go at all, not that he was complaining. No, instead of going through the same trite routine about performance and numbers, here he was not even 5 min into the session and he was actually in the process of asking the arguably most attractive and interesting member of staff out to the local pub for an evening of..well... He didn’t know what it was, but he felt oddly comfortable in her presence.

“In that case Dr. Jones you are on. Because with that attitude even my musings will be a spectacle”

“Oh I am sure they will be McKenzie. Seven o’clock The White Stag, first round is on me.”

“That’s a date Sir.”

She said it without any ulterior motive, just as the most natural thing to follow up with and that is probably why it also felt so natural to carry on with the session, as it was normally intended. The trivial items, meant as an excuse to scan staff, was quickly wrapped up as McKenzie was obviously more than qualified for her current position; and their conversation quickly turned towards science and space a topic that McKenzie obviously enjoyed as much as him. Too soon the bell for lunch sounded and reluctantly The Doctor had to disengage from his conversation with the math teacher.

 

**Part 2**

Come Wednesday Mrs. Smith was busy tidying her office ready for Dr.Jones to start moving in, the transition had gone smoothly, everyone was on board with his new plans on there new programmes for the semester and the surprise leaving party was scheduled for tonight.

Clara was pretty amazed at the Doctor’s work, he’d done wonders setting up new schedules and organizing class structures (with a little help from herself) and everyone was happy, no-body suspected a thing, no-body in the entire school, guessed that somewhere between them was a huge alien threat. Though when ever did they? Danny had jumped to attention now Dr.Jones was in charge, he was back to playing best boy and had a rather cute habit of trying to impress the Time Lord, gone were his un ironed shirts, sloppy done up ties, and rubber soles trainer styled shoes, because just as she was locking up the classroom for break, a clean shaven, smart suited, trench coat wearing ‘best boy’ in shiny black dress shoes strolled past. Maybe having The Doctor about wasn’t such a bad thing at all.  

Clara was busy finishing that afternoons handwriting tests when The Doctor breezed in, silent apart from the click of his heels on the wood floor, he paused beside her desk, hands clasped in front of him holding a piece of paper with a smirk on his face. Clara let out the breath she had been holding in a huge sigh and sat back to look up at the Time lord. “Yes, Dr.Jones?” she pouted twirling the biro she had been marking with in her left hand.

The Doctor merely smiled and handed her the paper before perching himself on the edge of her desk . “You’ve done very well Clara…” he praised her gently as she beamed at the end of months exam results. “There’s  another thing worth celebrating tonight, best english results in the area lass…” he smiled, “did you ever doubt?” she winked dropping aside the pen and stacking up the papers. “Bring on the Champagne Doctor, I’m in the mood to party!” she purred standing and brushing off her skirt as she strode past him to file the work.

“With these results you deserve it” he smiled at her and he truly meant it.

He saw her turn, maybe there was something in his voice, because she smiled at him with a particular affectionate spark to her eyes. Those bright and warm brown eyes, the total opposite of his icy blue lakes. He was helpless as he was sucked into the depth of her gaze, like the warmth behind those brown eyes were trying to thaw the ice in his own. She smiled, her entire face lit up from within and he could do nothing but stand there and just take her in, breathless.

“Then I shall see you tonight and we can celebrate together” she winked at him and strolled out of the classroom.

His mental faculties finally regained control and he cleared his throat enough for him  to manage a goodbye.  

  
After she had left, The Time Lord walked slowly back to his office, barely noticing his surroundings. His mind full of images of his friend, his companion...his...Clara.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The pain and memories of all those lost to him, it never became any easier and the more he loved the worse it seemed to get, because the more he loved the more he would eventually lose.  So with his latest regeneration he had made a promise, to not let himself get hurt again. But that promise had been the most short lived one he had ever made to himself, as the first face, this new face saw, was Clara, his impossible girl. Clara, the only being in the entire universe to have a connection with everything he was, not just his 2 past incarnations, but everything he was and had ever been, so the promise had come crashing down within a single beat of his hearts.

Yet he had carried on raising barriers around him self, donning himself in emotional plate armor. It was easy at first. It took her some time to adjust to his new self. So the level of intimacy he had shared with her, when he wore his boyish face, seemed ill placed in the beginning.  But it had become increasingly difficult to retain the barriers now she seemed more at ease with him. she was more at easy, some days he would even swear that there was that glimmer of mischief in her eyes and that her voice caught that tone of flirtatious banter that they had used to share. But he pushed it away, desperate to keep his defences raised, desperate not to gamble their companionship on some old time traveler's wishful thinking, desperate to not get hurt again because he didn’t know if he could survive much more. So he kept the armor on, all steel and solid flashing metal, so very like these new eyes of his. He kept it on and to the world he was The Oncoming Storm, relentless and all sharp edges. But underneath it all he was afraid and his hearts were bleeding.

 

**Part 3**

Shi*hic*! Clara leaned against the wall. The muffled sounds from the party was carried down the hallway. She had left the Auditorium in order to get some fresh air, but had only made it halfway down the main corridor before her legs decided otherwise. How much had she had to drink tonight? There was the wine for the canapes and the rounds of Mojitos after, that Danny had insisted on ordering from the free bar, and now she was apparently holding a bottle of Champagne, half of its contents were gone.

Ah bollocks to this!, High heels were all good and fine for giving her some extra height, lord knows that was needed sometimes when you were only 5’2’’ , but right now her feet were killing her, so she leaned against the wall while taking off her torturous footwear.

Champagne bottle in one hand, high heels in the other she continued down the hallway. Her thoughts continuously drifting towards The Doctor. The Doctor and McKenzie. The Doctor and McKenzie standing way too close to each other, talking, before he had left the party. The Doctor and his infuriatingly gallantly distance. When she wanted nothing more than to insert herself between the blonde vision and her favorite alien. Why was he so distant all of a sudden?

She needed air.

No what she needed, her intoxicated mind told her, was for her to go and find him, to set things straight.

So she made her way purposefully towards his office, or as purposefully as one in her condition could, occasionally taking a swig from the Champagne bottle.

She didn’t knock, she didn’t actually think about it, she just opened the door to his office, entered and slammed it shut, rather more forcefully than intended.

“*hic*shorry” she slurred steadying herself against the oak panels of the door frame.

The Doctor was sitting almost opposite her in the Chesterfield armchair. His long legs stretched out in front of him,  crossed at the  ankles. He had been reading when she made her spectacular entrance and was actually quite surprised for once. Closing his book starting to get up in order to steady her, neither happened, because...well Clara happened.

“You shee Doctor...Jonesh” Clara seductively purred while moving towards him “there ish something I needs to talk to you about….is very important”.

 

The Doctor was stunned, he didn’t actually know what to do, she had taken him by surprise and he kicked himself mentally for his inability to act. She was standing right in front of him now, hair tussled, cheeks flushed and looking very attractive in her short summer dress, which was so typically Clara, with a flowery pattern that made her look sweet and innocent but also damn sexy.

NO! his mind shouted.

We should not go there.

WE have been there before with Rose and it hurts . It just hurts too much. Besides, look at her, what is she like 24, 26 at the very most and you….well you are an old mad man with a blue box and you should know better.

“Clar..” the words stuck in his throat as she dropped her shoes and straddled him in one swift motion. The Champagne bottle still in her left hand, the right one she used to push him further into the chair.

“Uhm Clara maybe I should take the bottle. I think you have had enough?”

“Shure. Whatever. Is not shampagne I am after nyways” she giggled

He managed to liberate her from the champagne and positioned the bottle carefully on the table to the left of his chair. But what had seemed like a good idea a moment ago, now wasn’t such a good idea at all he determined, as the liberation of the bottle gave Clara one more hand to use. A free hand that now grabbed the front of his jacket hungrily as she moved closer.

His own hands for once not moving at all, were slightly raised in an undetermined mid air position because no matter where he thought about putting them, it just seemed inappropriate. He finally decided to rest them on her shoulders, gently applying enough counter force to keep her at a modest distance without hurting her. Modest, well that was a damn fine line he thought, because her crotch was already bearing down on his and the heat from her and the friction between them was beginning to have a distinct effect on him. The last thing he wanted to do was to take advantage of her while she was intoxicated or for her to think that he was remotely interested in doing so. He had to stop her.

His voice was hoarse when he spoke next “Clara sweetheart, I don’t think this is such a good idea”

“Don’t you sweetheart me unlesh you mean it and tish is a great idea!

She grabbed the lapels of his jacket more forcefully

“Is your fault for walzing around being all silver foxy and such and all I want is” she slumped “ all I want is…”

Her grip loosened and her head began a decent downwards towards his neck and then he realized, Clara had fallen asleep.

Gently , ever so gently he allowed for her to rest against his chest, her face nuzzling into his neck.

Saved by the bell or by Dannys Mojitos more likely he thought.

 

She was breathing heavily.

Muttering some words from time to time that sounded very much like Doctor and TARDIS.  Her breath caressed the skin of his neck just above his shirt collar and when she spoke her lips touched his skin gently, it was almost like butterfly kisses and he sighed.

“Clara.... What am I to do with you?” His Scottish voice heavy with love and grief at the same time.

Well no matter he had to get her to bed, or to his couch, in this instance, because for the new headmaster to be carrying his drunk junior teachers around the corridors at night was not the best strategy.

He sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around her. Without dislodging her he simply scooped her up as he stood and continued to carry her to the couch, making an impossible gallantly effort to keep her skirt and attire in utmost modesty. Having positioned her on the couch with soft pillows under her head he looked around in order to find something to cover her with, so she wouldn’t be cold during the night. There wasn’t really anything to use apart from his jacket, so without hesitation he removed it and tucked her in as best he could, then he left her in order to retire to his own rooms.

 

**Part 4**

“Auch” Clara winced as she yawned. Ow, this wasn’t her bed, the surface was leather, and this was not her duvet, it was...a jacket..

“oh fuck no”...she groaned silently as she rubbed her temples

the wine

the mojitos

the champagne

the doctor

“Oh god no...Fuck my life” Clara moaned.

He must have put me to bed like some other drunken teenager.

What had she been thinking.

Like her intoxicated slobbering would make him more interested in her.

Ugh, right now she felt terrible and not only from the alcohol, but also from her actions. She thought for a moment about legging it to The TARDIS, cross back into her own time stream and upset the entire universe,  just to be able to rectify the situation.

Shit - , what was the clock again…she reached for her watch. 4 in the morning. Oh Jesus..

She had to meet the Doctor here at 5. They had planned to get a few good hours of “monster hunting” done in the early hours after the party. It had seemed like an excellent opportunity to have the grounds almost empty of staff and students. So they could concentrate the scanning the underlying Rift fractures to see if they were spreading.

All she wanted was to be home in her own bed, bury herself deep into the duvet and sleep until next week.

She needed a shower, but there was no way in hell she would be able to make it home, back and shower in time, so she decided to opt for the school’s shower facilities.

Thank god she had put her makeup, toothbrush and other necessities in her bag...her bag...Had she brought her bag with her to his office yesterday? She sat up...too quickly. Her head was spinning slightly, but she ignored it and rushed to her feet in order to scan the surroundings. The was no sign of any bag anywhere.

Damn damn damn, where did I leave it…

She almost tripped over her shoes, that were still situated next to the Chesterfield armchair and groaned loudly as the memories started to flood back into her brain.

She had actually straddled him.

She face palmed herself: “Stupid girl”....there was the bottle of champagne...almost empty. Did I really manage that on my own? Champagne...she had grabbed the bottle from..the bar, had she told the staff to keep her things?

Clara snatched up her shoes and ran out of the door, tracing her steps back to the hall where the party had been last night. The spacious room was now deserted. It had been cleaned rudimentary.Scanning the room she tried to find any trace of her brown leather bag. Oh for crying out loud, why did this have to happen now. She really needed that shower. Giving up on the bag she made her way to the teacher’s lounge and the connecting shower facilities.

 

The lounge was empty now, apart from a few coats on one of the tables, obviously forgotten by staff yesterday and...“Yes!” She pumped her small fists into the air. Her bag. Clara grabbed it fiercely,  going through all the contents: Mobile phone, credit cards, make up, brush, deodorant, ..thank god for small mercies.

Thank god also for hot showers she thought shortly after, as she let the warm water wash the remnants of yesterday’s party off. Well almost all of the remnants. Now that she wasn’t occupied with tracking down her belongings, her brain decided to concentrate all it’s power on her little “escapade”.

She wouldn't blame The Time Lord if he decided to dump her right there and then, in order to pick up a more...level headed companion. Clara bit her lip, from now on she would be that level headed companion, no more swooning over the silvery locks, his steel blue eyes, or the smile, the lips, his hands...his... damn it...damn that man….If she had had the time she would have used her time very differently in the shower, but instead, she forced her mind to think about something else and stepped out in order to towel herself off. Makeup applied and hair brushed, somewhat satisfied with the result, she made her way back to his office, 04:50, just in time.

She opened the door, not really knowing if she preferred for him to be there or not, he was….standing at his desk, with his back to her.

 

On the way his way to the school, The Doctor had decided to pick up 2 coffees and some croissants, he was sure Clara could do with some sustenance after yesterday’s party. He could still remember the feel of her in his lap, her breath hot against his skin. The memory made him smile, but only for a moment, before the tender expression was replaced with a frown. He let out a sigh. Clara his beautiful impossible girl. Of course she wouldn’t...she wasn’t interested in him in that way.

With his previous incarnation perhaps….

There was a time when he thought that they would have gone down that route.

Then he regenerated...and things...well things changed and they didn’t change.

Things stayed the same. They still went on adventures and they obviously enjoyed each other’s company, but things didn’t move forward either...

Could yesterday have been a signal from Clara? A wish that there was something more between them?

He clung to the notion for a moment before discarding it, he knew all too well how alcohol could affect the minds of humans, making them do or say things they would regret the morning after and he was pretty damn sure that this was just such an occasion. The sound of the door opening behind him tore him from his thoughts...Clara….

He was afraid to turn and see what message her eyes held.

“Clara, I bought coffee and fresh croissants”, he turned, one coffee in hand, ready to bring it to her.

“uhm... thanks..that is really nice of you” she stood still at the door, looking at her feet.. He could see that she was uncomfortable closing the distance between them and his hearts clenched inside his chest, well you knew this anyway, it wasn’t like it was a surprise…”Why don’t you take the couch I’ll bring the coffee over” he had to momentarily look away as he felt tears sting and picking up the croissants on his desk allowed him to do so.

 

Clara was raking her mind with what to do, what to say and clutched at the oldest and cheapest trick book: “I am sorry about yesterday. To be honest I can’t remember much...I think I have been really exhausted lately from everything that has been happening and the drinks just went straight to my head...Normally I don’t really, I mean normally I can hold my liquor”. She forced out a small laugh in an attempt to make the whole situation more light-hearted. “But yesterday, I can’t even remember picking up the Champagne.”

It was so easy, it had been used by so many people, so many times before, the oldest most convenient excuse in the book. It was partly a message saying: I am not remotely interested and part convenient code for that was awkward, lets make sure this does not happening again. Allowing for both parts to exit with a commodity of dignity. Even so she felt terrible, not only for lying, but also because he wasn’t human and here she was playing on all the subtleties of human interaction, expecting him to understand..or did she? In some way she hoped that he would not pick up on everything, that he would believe she had blacked out…”I woke up here, I must, I don’t know...When did I get here?”

 

The Time Lord sat in the Chesterfield armchair facing her, cradling his coffee. It was forgotten in his hands, as he took in the expressions on his companion’s face while she talked. Obviously something had changed since yesterday and he was afraid that this something might break the bond that existed between them. The last thing he wanted, was for her to leave him, he would much rather have her company as a friend, than risk losing her over some awkward love proposal, so he said: “Not so late, but you had hardly entered before you fell asleep.” She finally looked directly at him and he saw relief in her eyes, he had been right, it was better this way, he gave her a weak smile and turned his attention towards his coffee.

 

Clara was relieved that he hadn’t pushed the topic further, he had been tense all morning and who could blame him. Determined to put up a more professional attitude Clara grabbed her own coffee and changed the subject:  “So, Plan?” she bit into a croissant, her head still throbbed, her neck ached but she had thankfully just missed out on the full on hangover. It was 5am and 2 hours before any of the staff would be arriving to set up for the day.

“I’ve found some scanners in the medical bay, that should help us with the DNA profiling of everyone in the school, I’ve also grabbed the blueprints of the school so we can do a quick architectural run of the place before everyone gets in.” he sighed gulping his own coffee. Clara winced and frowned. “Isn’t that hot?” she questioned having watched him down half the mug, The Doctor frowned in confusion having been thrown totally off topic and looked up to see her staring sleepy at the cup. He laughed, “Na, I got a tongue like leather Clara, I don’t feel the difference between hot and cold very much unless it’s dramatic” he smiled at the slightly sleepy Clara who was curled up on the couch, cuddling her coffee.

 

“So what are we looking for?” she yawned as they set off down the hallway towards the 1st years rooms,.

“It’s called a Terrak Vaahl, it’s an ancient being, a very ancient being, believed to have been born pretty much at the dawn of time. It’s thought to be extinct really…. it is also a shape shifter, it can work from a basic DNA sample to take any form.”

 

“Any luck?” The Doctor asked as Clara emerged from the last of the senior rooms.

“Nope…” she shook her head and pocketed the device, it was almost 7am and Rachel had just pulled up in the car park. Clara winced as her hangover headache started up again: “that’s it,” she moaned”  I am never drinking again...well, never with Danny!”

“Go back to my office and grab your bag, head home and get changed, I don’t want to see you back here before lunch okay?” he said firmly but not nastily giving her an affectionate look.

Clara smiled in agreement and waved a quick good bye before turning to make  her way back towards the Headmaster's office.

“Remember, tonight we have my welcoming party at the pub” he shouted after her.

“Oh no more alcohol” she thought.

“Yeah well I am not touching anything”, she shouted back as she walked away.

  
  


**Part 5**

Clara was leaning against the wall in the pub nursing a generously mixed Mojito. Dr. Jones was obviously a success because the pub was heaving with school staff and all seats were occupied, hence why she was currently standing, even though she would probably be better of sitting down, even better of if not finishing that last Mojito that Danny had brought her.

Damn him and his Mojitos.

But to be honest right now she was seriously considering downing her drink and ordering another one, just to chug that as well. For the last 60 min she had been observing her Time Lord and that infuriatingly blonde McKenzie have a conversation at the bar, an increasingly intimate conversation as well Clara thought. They were both obviously enjoying each others company, she couldn’t hear what they were saying, they were too far away, standing at the opposite side of the u-shaped bar that extended from the left side of the pub; but both of their faces were lit up by smiles, genuine smiles, not the forced polite mask you sometimes wore at social gatherings and their smiles seemed to intensify when they looked at each other.

Blast it. Clara took a sip from the straw in her Mojito.

No. you know what fuck the straw! She took a healthy swig.

Time Lord be damned, she was going to have a good time tonight.

She tried to engage in the conversation with Danny and Rachel next to her, but her eyes kept wandering back to her currently not so favourite twosome at the bar. Still chatting away lively as ever she noticed, Clara finished her drink.

“Anyone for Mojitos?” she said just a little bit too loud and cheerful “Next round is on me!”.

“Right that is the spirit Clara, you are catching on” Danny laughed,  waving an empty glass in front of her “make mine a double luv”

“Right there with you Danny” Rachel chipped in

Clara took the orders and made her way to the bar, waving in and out not only to avoid guests, but also to keep an eye on The Time Lord and the teacher. She lost sight of them for a minute as she navigated past a couple of HR staff crossing the room to leave, but when her eye found the two again her stomach lurched. The Doctor had put his hand affectionately on McKenzie’s arm and from that moment their conversation just moved instantly to the part where you stand just that tiny bit closer and it just seem so easy to find that excuse to touch the other part lightly, yet affectionate, as part of the verbal exchange.

Clara forced herself to keep moving, but she staggered with the effort, as her stomach slowly turned to ice. She finally made it to the bar and tried to get the bartenders attention, not normally a difficult affair with a pair of lovely brown eyes like hers, but her heart wasn’t in it tonight and more than once she was looking away distracted.

“You alright there luv?” one of the bar staff addressed her mildly concerned, she hadn’t even noticed him.

“Oh sorry no, yes I mean, I am ok but I need to order…”

“Hehe right then, that is what we are here for, so what could I get you”

“Three Mojitos please oh and make two of them  doubles..please..thank you”

“1 Mojitos, 2 double Mojitos, 3 in total, coming right up luv”

Normally she really liked to watch the staff mix drinks but tonight her eyes were drawn to something else.

She was glad that the bar was between her and them but even so, McKenzie and The Doctor was standing almost opposite her, a bit to the left. They were turned slightly away from the her, mostly facing each other, both leaning casually against the desk, having overcome all concerns about whether or not they were occupying each others personal space.

She still couldn’t hear what they talked about but she picked up the tone of their voices, he sounded so happy….well I bet he would be Clara huffed,  he has managed to bag the smartest blondest woman at Coal Hill, she must be like Rose and Sara Jane in one package, to him I am probably more like K9, cute but a tin dog.

“There you go luv. 3 Mojitos”

“Oh you know what, I forgot, can you make a tray of shots as well”

“Sure no problem, what would you like?”

She hadn’t thought that far and bit her lip pondering what to order...

“We have 10 for a tenner, Jäger?

“Sounds good, hit me”

The bartender put everything on a tray and Clara purposefully set her way towards Danny and Rachel and shots.

“WHO WANTS SHOTS!” Clara shouted as she positioned the tray on the small table next to where Danny and co was standing.

“Woop woop! Down the hatch ’” Rachel was notoriously good at drinking shots, never ever challenge Rachel to shots was the unwritten rule of Coal Hill , tonight Clara though that rule would be tested, hell why not. More people had joined their little circle and the evening looked better already.

At this time most of the senior members of staff had left, leaving the younger more party oriented people to set the pace and tone and whereas the music had become more lively, to Clara it was still not the proper soundtrack for a shot competition

”Rachel you get next round and Danny and I will go and ask for something to spice this place up a bit yeah?” she snaked her arm around Danny’s neck almost purring spice up into his ear.

“Sure why not Clara. Let’s get this party started” he joked.

Rachel was already at the bar, making a sizeable order.

“Hey mate” Danny got the attention of one off the bartenders. “You reckon we can put some decent tracks on?”

”Depends on decent”

”What do you think Clara?” Danny turned to the small brunette who seemed a bit distant until poked in the side

“You zoning out on mere there Claras?”

”No shush just thinking...Fack knows, something to drink shots to”

”Sex and drugs and rock n roll” joked Danny.

“Yeah sumthing liek that” slurred Clara.

“You heard the lady mate. Rock it is”

”Decent enough. Would best of classic rock suit the young lady” laughed the bartender “We have a great playlist on the laptop, 70s mostly”

”YESH!” OZZY” Clara shouted “Bark at the MOOoooon”

“uhm Clara luv I think that was the 80s.”

But Clara didn’t hear Danny as she continued to howl

The bartender poked Danny’s shoulder and winked, “I’ll just throw that one into the playlist as well”.

”Cheers mate, come on Clara let’s join Rachel”.

“at the mooon,,, Bark at the Moon, dudumdumdumdum” Clara continued to “sing” as Danny grabbed her hand and they rushed towards their crew next to Rachel.

Damn it felt good to let go Clara thought. The alcohol put a nice fluffy pillow around her brain that made for a welcome distraction from Dr Time Fuck and his pet teacher.

Rachel had ordered a few pints besides the shots and the cool beer made for a nice break from Danny’s Mojitos. She was actually thirsty from all the sugary drinks and gulped down her pint with impressive speed. The crowd around her had grown and this was actually quite fun. A lot of the younger teachers complimenting her on her great results.

She smiled maybe this wasn’t so bad after all and then she looked up and then she remembered why she had requested the shots in the first place, because there they were, at “their” spot at the bar, laughing and talking and touching, like the whole world had forgotten about them, like they were in their own little pocket of time and space, and damn but maybe they were thought Clara and she was the only one who could see it because..oh for fucks sake stop being so dumb, it is just because everyone is busy getting pissed or chatting up someone and so should you; and with that and with Ace of Spades blaring out of the speakers Clara opened the second round of shots with Rachel the undisputed master shot blaster.

 

All that alcohol had to go somewhere and Clara felt the distinct need to find the ladies in order to ease the pressure a bit. She excused herself as Danny went to the bar for the next round.

She actually had to walk past McKenzie and The Doctor on the way and she didn’t really like the idea one bit, probably also why she had postponed her visit a bit, but now she really had to go. Determined to make this fast she picked up her pace and walked as briskly as she could giving her current level of intoxication.

Eyes front, eyes on the door Clara, eyes on the door, eyes on the  do...ctor, oh yeah he was putting on all the charm tonight, the mouth thing and everything and his hands were animated as ever when he was excited. McKenzie seemed to drink him in, but then who wouldn’t. He was still wearing a three piece suit, but of a silvery grey color with a much lighter and casual air about both the cut and coloring. He still wore his black rimmed specs and his hair was neatly combed again, apart from one unruly lock that now curled down over his right temple and gave him a dash of boyish charm. McKenzie had obviously noticed the stray silvery lock as well, because without hesitation she raised a hand to brush it back and he wasn’t even stunned or surprised he just smiled as that was the natural order of things and hell if Clara was him she wouldn’t have minded McKenzie tidying her hair, I mean look at her. She was wearing her heels today and with heels she meant heels, Clara had never managed the art of stilettos. But McKenzie obviously had. She had also managed the art of the pencil skirt, all black and form fitting and then there was her hair all golden locks tumbling down over her shoulders. Hair she had to brush away when The Doctor leaned in to whisper something in her ear, hair that stuck to his shoulder when he drew away and that made them laugh.

Clara stormed into the bathroom, found an empty stall, thank god for small miracles no queue” and slammed the door shut. She pulled down her trousers, sat down and began to cry. She didn’t know for how long  she had been there, but someone knocked on the door,

“Hurry up will you”

Shit she better go back. she stood up, but the room was spinning, maybe some cold water. She exited the stall and made for the sink and the mirror... goddamn you look rough girl….hair tousled and not the sexy tousle, make up now running because of her crying like a goddamn baby...why had she not brought her bag with her, she had all her makeup there….fuck! ….Clara felt her stomach lurch upwards, She was going to be sick...All stalls were occupied...she was not going to throw up in the sink for all to see no sire….she needed air…….

She ran out of the bathroom, past Doctor Doom and Lady Deathstrike, past Danny, & co, towards the fire door and struggled down the fews steps to throw up beside the bins.

“Oh, Oh god Clara, are you okay?” asked Danny a bit light headed blinking hard to clear his vision and stumbling down the steps to at least try and help.

Clara leant back against the rail and coughed, “Fine” she sighed. Danny reached out to grasp her waist as she stumbled on her heels, “Maybe I should take you home?” he asked looking to his other hand and the almost empty beer glass, but Clara pushed him away, “He doesn’t want me…” she mumbled tear brimming. Danny paused confused in a drunken haze, “What?”

“The Doctor he doesn’t want me, bastard…” she grumbled wrapping her arm around herself, Danny shook his head, “Hey, come on Dr.Jones, loves you, he’s not said anything bad about your teaching to me, in fact anit you just set the record...or sumat?” he asked finishing the dregs of his glass. Clara shrugged at the drunk senior year teacher. “Not Dr.Jones, well yeah, but oh fuck you Danny you don’t understand…” she moaned turning to be sick again.

The junior teacher just snorted “amm go get your stuff” he said staggering back up the steps and back into the bar, he staggered back towards the table and slide his beer glass into the middle with all the other empty pints, “W-Where’s, er, Clara’s stuff, amma need to take her home?” he hiccuped looking around and then reaching for his own coat.

“Who’s stuff Dan?” asked McKenzie as her and The Doctor stepped up to the table, the two had planned on walking towards the car park and asking the pair to join them home, “Cl-Clara’s she’s out back, chucking it like a first year on freshers tour!” he joked, making the others at the table chuckle, “Go on Clara!” wooped Rachel throwing her head back as she downed another shot. The Doctor frowned and made his way towards the open fire exit to lean over the railings, from there he saw Clara slumped on the steps crying.  

“Clara?” he called as he jumped the few steps to her side, he crouched beside her as she lifted her head. “Get lost” she grumbled wiping the tears from her cheeks, The Doctor frowned turning her to face him, “Clara, what’s wrong”? he tried but she just pushed his arm away, He sighed and shrugged off his jacket wrapping around her shoulders and stood, “She al-right Doctor?” asked McKenzie as she came out holding Clara's bag and her own, The Doctor shook his head,  “We have to get her home” he said concerned. He turned to McKenzie again “Do you know where she lives McKenzie?”

 

“Fuck you Time Lord! You knows perfectly well where I live...” Clara blurted out trying to stand but stumbling,

“Wow she must be really drunk”, McKenzie shook her head a concerned expression etched into her features, “I’ll go pull Mark’s car around back” she said tottering off on her heels fishing her keys from her handbag as she went.

“Come on Clara, let’s get you home?” said The Doctor trying to ease the small woman to her feet but Clara was having none of it.

“Fuck you Doctor, just go, go be with your blonde, Rose look alike...I can walk” she said stumbling again as she tried to move away from him.

The Doctor frowned again even more concerned at her behaviour, “Clara, you are being very unprofessional, McKenzie was merely telling me about her work at the university and what do you mean Rose look a like...how much have you had?” he asked as he dashed forward to grab her again before she hit the cobbles.

“Oh shut it, you're not my, not my dad” she hiccuped but lent into his shoulder anyway. The Doctor chuckled holding her a bit tighter. “No I anit Clara, but god knows what he’d have to say if he saw you like this!” he reminded her to which she just huffed and continued to melt into his hold and the smell of the smoky bar in his jacket.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Come Friday lunch time Clara was only just managing to make it into the school, she had phoned in at 7 to Marrion on the reception who had known the teachers had all been out drinking last night and begged her not to tell Dr.Jones that she was hungover, but that there had been a issue with her father and she’d be late in, the lie had worked, for all of the 4 hours that she wasn’t in school, she snuck into the classroom to ditch her bags and then slipped in with the crowd of teachers that were making their way into the assembly hall, but Danny saw her. “Hey Champion Chukka” he smirked earning a elbow in the ribs, “Shut up Danny, I’m already ashamed that Dr.Jones and McKenzie had to take me home as it is thank you” she hissed, fighting not to wince at the sound the childrens high voices.

 

The Doctor took center stage in more respects than one. He always dominated a room, even though he didn’t intend to, but Holy Hellfire Clara thought,  put him on a podium in front of a live audience and magic just happens. He really had them all captivated and paying attention, a rare occasion in a primary school these days. Not that she was paying much attention to what he was saying either, but it was kinda hard the way he was looking today.

Since this was a public event he had taken even more care with his attire. Everything was pristine from the expertly polished black leather shoes to his immaculate, Savile Row tailored, 2 button darkgrey pinstripe suit. A light blue shirt with matching handkerchief folded neatly in the top left pocket and a marine blue tie added just the right amount of color to the outfit. His hair was tamed to perfection and it’s iron grey hue matched the suit expertly, giving the attire an air of suave professionalism. Add to that his stern black rimmed glasses and the way he could look at you just over their rim and Clara never stood a chance getting just the gist of the message he was delivering.

His hands were animated as always when he talked, but not to the extend where it became distracting or annoying, if anything the only distractive part about them was their beauty, impossible long and elegant each movement seemed like a ballet. She was beginning to think about exactly what such long and elegant hands could be used for….    

 

As he was addressing mostly children, there was a playfulness to him which took some of the edge of the authoritative Headmaster look and gave him an aura of trustworthiness more than sternness.

She was always surprised by how quickly he could go from “Brooding Scottish Rebel” to “Cute Adorable Dork”

 

Grabbing her files and papers Clara made her way up to the library away from The Doctor and the other teachers whilst the kids were  in the yard over lunch. She’d snuck off into the further section of the library away from all the other teachers, tucked behind a few bookcases and the stairwell wall, she found one of the least noticeable desks and spread out her papers, she tried for several minutes to concentrate on marking but alas the throbbing between her thighs could be no longer be ignored. Why did he have to look so god damn handsome? She was trying to remember seeing him with McKenzie last night but it was far too blurry. All she could remember were his hands on that pint, his long slender fingers ever so gently drawing in the condensation on the cold glass and how they might feel stroking other parts of her. Her fingers weren’t long enough to give her the release she need but she knew one thing that might.

 

Glancing around she slipped the Sonic from her handbag and snuck it under her skirt, keeping a careful eye on the spot where she could see the door, she slowly began to tease it past the material of her newest lace lingerie to press into her clit. She gently pressed on the button triggering it to vibrate, the sensation sent waves of pleasure through her loins. As she fought not to gasp in pleasure she kept one hand above the desk to make sure it looked as if she was working, she tilted her head to glance just under the table, then eased it torturously slowly into her wet folds. She held her breath as it slid deeper, the cool metal an instant relief in her heated core.She bit her lip to suppress a moan as she began to work the instrument inside her. She tried to keep her eyes open, to make sure no-one could see her, but they fluttered closed as her fantasies of The Doctor pounding her against his desk flooded her mind, his hands pulling open her shirt and his rough palms kneading at her breasts. She could practically hear him mumbling how hard he was going to fuck her, she imagined him bending her roughly over his paper strewn desk and driving into her in one single stroke, pressing into her G-spot with every thrust.

She worked the sonic faster and faster picturing it was his cock, twisting it ever so slightly, little moans escaping as she felt it move inside her causing such a delicious friction.

 

She could imagine his long fingers grasping her waist as he grunted, she could hear him, calling her name as he...as she…

 

“Miss Oswald?” her name was spoken so softly, so void of emotion. She snapped to sit straight her hand pushing the sonic as deep as possible to cross her legs and sliding her hand free from under her skirt.

The Doctor stood in front of her jacketless, arms folded and a blank almost serious expression on his face, Clara’s eyes widened, how long had he been there? What had he seen?

 

He seemed to glance her up and down for a moment before stepping closer and leaning down onto the table, hands pressed flat on the surface. “What are you doing back here?” he growled low, his eyes dark and brow slightly furrowed as if confused. Clara gulped, she was on the verge of panting, the ache between her thighs almost unbearable and the man of her desires was so close she was sure he could smell her.

Just as she went to fib that she was marking, he snorted and stood straight pulling at his waist coat. “I suggest you follow me, to my office, we need to discuss your recent behavior, now” he commanded darkly face still void of emotion. Clara hesitated to stand. “I said now, Miss Oswald” he repeated walking away a few steps and turning back to watch her as she stood slowly. Hadn’t he always called her Clara? Why the sudden formality...was he actually mad at her? Just as he turned away she went to follow and would have made it with at least a little dignity if the sonic hadn't slipped from her sodden panties and clunked to the floor smothered in her arousal that began to seep into the soft carpet. She froze praying he hadn’t heard the faint noise but she realized with total embarrassment he’d seen it having looked back over his shoulder, and merely turned to tilt his head like some puppy at the device that lay on the floor between her feet.

 

He turned back to her fully, head still cocked and glanced from her to the device to the desk littered with papers to her again and pouted ever so slightly. She was blushing, so hard she could have sworn she might combust into flames. He stepped up closer and she turned away not wishing to make eye contact in such a situation, “You better bring ‘that’ with you as well” he purred pointing to the sonic on the floor, his breath gently caressing the curtain of her hair that she was trying to hide behind.

She swallowed nervously and with him still standing in front of her staring demandingly she crouched to grab the device, her warm arousal dripping from her palm and making her flush with embarrassment even more as she tried to hide it in her hands.

 

The Doctor merely huffed again and strode off towards the doors his long strides meaning he was always 3 or 4 feet ahead of her, thankfully they reached his office without meeting any other teachers and he paused outside his open door letting her enter first before stepping in, and locking it.

Clara stood in front of his desk like a naughty schoolgirl,  right now she felt like one. He came round the desk and sat in his chair pulling himself as close as possible, lent on the desk and then without word held open his right hand for the sonic. Clara tried to wipe it with her hands as she went to place it in his palm, but it was just too wet to dry quickly. The Doctor looked to the sonic face expressionless as she placed the wet and sticky device in his hand. Clara could have sworn to see his pupils dilate for a second before he blinked and he raised an eyebrow to her in voiceless question as to why his beloved device was in such a state. Clara gawped like a fish for a few moments before giving up completely.

The Doctor placed the device on the desk, and sat back. “Do you know why i’ve asked you in ‘ere Clara?” he asked his voice rough and his scottish lilt drifting over his words.

She shook her head. “Well how about your unprofessional behaviour last night, then missing your first 2 classes of the morning to nurse a hangover and don’t tell me there was something wrong with your father, I phoned him, he’s fine” He growled his voice bordering curiosity more than anger. Clara looked up and wished she could take back everything she had said, “Doctor-” she started “No, wait, then i find you in the library, seemingly doing the work you should have completed last night but instead you were more occupied in reveling in your sexual needs by fucking yourself with my sonic screwdriver?” His voice had gone from curious to deep and smoky, it bordered interest, his eyes shining, pupils wide with an animalistic hunger. Clara was stunned, had he just sworn, if she was honest she had never heard the word fuck pronounced so deliciously, his accent literally letting the word roll off his tongue like a conjunction.

 

He stood slowly, pushed aside the sonic and moved behind her. She could feel him inches away from the side if her face and she ached for him to speak, to touch her, just do anything. He seemed hesitant at first but eventually she felt his left hand come to rest on her waist,the heat of his hand seeping straight through her thin cotton shirt. She turned her head to look over her shoulder to be met with a piercing ice blue stare, “What were you thinking about?” he breathed softly into her ear, the words like little icicles of pleasure in her spine. She shivered. “erm...I…” she stuttered over her words, The Doctor smiled sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her back against him, “or more importantly who, Clara, it was my sonic so in a wild stab i’d say it was me, no?” he purred as his lips ghosted across her ear. Her body traitorously relaxed into his hold as she blushed, giving a slight nod of her head she looked away, fearful of how he would react even if he currently seemed interested, he was like a cat, he loved to toy with his food before going for the kill, right now she felt like a mouse, a mouse in a maze of unrequited love and he was having fun watching her squirm.

 

He chuckled and Clara felt more than heard it, “such a bad girl aren't ye? Though I doubt you did it on purpose, so I might go easy, yet you still need to be punished Clara, but i’m at least going to let ya tell me how you want, me, to, punish, you.” he hissed each word hard into her ear, if her panties weren't already soaking wet, they were niagra falls by now. He turned her to look at him both arms now wrapped firmly around her holding her tight against his body, preventing her from moving away, she planted her hands firmly on his chest hoping to gain some breathing space but he held fast and firm, her eyes widening as she felt what could only be his own arousal pressing into her inner thigh.

 

“What do you want Clara?” he asked his eyes hungry and searching, “Fuck, take me, right here on your desk, Doctor, I want you” she breathed, her heart leaping as he grinned wolfishly and claimed her lips in a hot and demanding kiss. Just what do you think your doing man?! his brain yelled as Clara threw her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into his thick silver hair, moaning into his mouth as he backed her against his desk and ground his hips into her. So much for higher species she thought as he broke the kiss to bite at her neck and scrap his teeth into the tender and sensitive skin. He then swiped his tongue along the growing red marks, tasting the remnants of sweat, and feeling her blood pulse rapidly through her veins, making her gasp as he nipped harshly on her pulse point leaving an angry mark which would likely bruise come morning.  

 

Stepping back a little he lifted her to sit on his desk, tugging away her tartan skirt and lifting the white blouse off over her head, he ran his rough hands down her sides molding them them into her gentle curves and licking his lips as she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, he skimmed his hands down her back and hooked his fingers into her silk panties sliding them down her legs as as she grasped at him.  She pushed him back to reach for his belt but he held her hands lifting them to his lips and kissing them before pushed her to lay back on his desk.

I really shouldn’t do this...WE really shouldn’t do this...he thought, but he just couldn’t stop

Clara watched his hands almost spellbound as he caressed the leather belt before unlocking it and teased down the zipper, the small sounds like thunder in her ears. “No, boxers?” Clara whispered breathlessly, he smirked shaking his head. “Na need for em, I find you can get fucking much faster without em…” he said through gritted teeth as he slid a hand down the front to stroke at himself, tugging himself free of the suit trousers just enough, he stepped between her legs, lifting them to wrap around his waist. Clara’s mouth fell open at the sight of his cock, then gulped a little nervously, She was never going to make jokes about his balls again. Fuck it. He was going to ruin her.

 

He pressed his thumb hard into her clit making her buck and whimper in the need, “Try’n keep your voice down darling, don’t want ye getting caught now do we” he smirked again, as he pressed himself towards her wet entrance. “just...hurry up” she moaned wriggling her hips to get closer, he laughed at her desperation, “now, now, Time Lord remember, we got all the time in the universe for fucking…” he purred slowly into her ear, making her bite her lip as he spread her folds and began to ease himself no more than an inch inside, “Doctor, please!” How long have you wanted this? his brain asked and

he moaned hearing her beg, his cock twitching in anticipation, he sucked in a breath as he inched in again, yet still not enough for her, “Doctor - fuck!” she keened as she pulled at his hips with her legs urging him to continue, he might have been big and it would obviously hurt but Clara really didn't care right now.

 

“It’s gunna hurt..” he growled as he shifted forward, resting his hands flat either side of the desk, leaning over her, “Just do it!” she whimpered breathlessly throwing her arms around his neck again and kissing him with feverish abandon. He wasn’t about to be told for a 3rd time, pulling back he grasped her thighs tightly and thrust home. Clara cried out a little before moaning into his shoulder, she was on fire, “Fuck your tight lass, you not had any cowboys in here have you?” he chuckled thrusting in again, making her yelp and whimper, He held her tight to his chest as he thrust in long powerful strokes, grinding his hips to rub against her clit,  he was white hot and felt like velvet covered steel  as he plunged in and out of her at a rapid and breathless pace, grunting with each movement and moaning as she clawed at his back, before she knew it she was crashing over the edge of oblivion, her inner walls fluttering around his length, her hips bucking wildly into him as he jerked hard into her the final few times before growling his own release, the sensation of his own orgasm sending further ripples of pleasure up her spine.

 

The Timelord was the first to recover, pulling free of her cloying wet heat and immediately setting about tidying himself up. Clara on the other hand lay flat out on his desk in only her small heels, panting as she tried to regain control of her numb body.  If this was how he would punish her every time she was caught out misbehaving then hell she would do it more often!  Breaking all the rules now are you old man? said his subconscious as he looked down to Clara,

Feeling a little guilty he’d just screwed the wee girls brains out over the head teachers desk, The Doctor grabbed her clothes from the floor, shook them out and then helped her onto her very wobbly legs.

 

“You, gunna be alright?” he asked as they left the office, Clara looking a little worse for wear, flustered and undoubtedly adorably befuddled, She ran her hand through her hair again and nodded unable to speak. The Doctor smiled at her sudden vulnerability, one minute she had been begging for sex now she was as silent and feeble as a field mouse. Glancing both way down the corridor he lent in giving her a very soft, almost cautiously tender kiss, something that said volumes above any words he could utter.

Just as they broke the bell went and Danny jogged around the corner almost crashing into them in the corridor, “Oh, hey, Dr.Jones, Clara...You okay?” he asked with a hint of worry at her slightly disheveled look, The Doctor took this moment to step back into his office without another word, Clara watched him go and then joined Danny back towards the classrooms, “yeah, fine, The Doctor took care of it…” she mumbled, biting her lip at her own inside joke.

 

After she had left the magnitude of what had just happened struck him full force.  WHAT HAD HE BEEN THINKING?! What on earth had he just done!!!   Of course it was not like he hadn’t thought about them making love but this...this was...He never thought their first time would be some hardcore shag on his desk...He had..He had imagined a more tender session. Taking their time to explore each other, to learn...Sweet Mother Of Gallifrey! He had fucking gone and done it now...


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 1**

In the days that followed , not only did they have to deal with the ramifications of what they had done, they also realized just how much they had their work cut out for them.

Clara was totally surprised but the developments, she would not have expected the Doctor to be so, spontaneous, but perhaps her behaviour in the library just...pushed him over the edge? Not that she was complaining mind, gods, she wanted him again. She just wasn’t entirely sure how to approach him about it...

The Doctor meanwhile walked in his own little private corner of hell, his conscience never for a moment letting him doubt, that he had probably crossed a line or two,  on the desk, that afternoon.

In regards to monster hunting...With their scanners malfunctioning and only working reliably at a short distance, due to the Rift energy spilling through the new tear and polluting the area with background radiation. Which meant up and personal scannings of all, incognita scannings mind you, since anything unusual would alarm the Alien and god knows what that would lead to. Their best bet was to find it as quickly as possible and haul it back via TARDIS to  subspace.

The Doctor could easily make excuses to wander around the grounds, under the perception of class inspections and getting up to speed with the school procedures. He had already been able to cover most staff during his “One on Ones with Dr. Jones”, which had also introduced him to Mrs McKenzie, math teacher for the senior students. She was The Doctor had to admit rather intriguing. Unlike many of her fellow colleagues, she had entered The Headmaster’s office with a rare air of confidence and had proceeded to engage him in one of the most pleasant conversations he had had in a long time.

Clara’s progress was much slower, but even so she had worked her way through the junior classes under pretence of checking grades or writing comments (a sonic could easily be disguised as an overly elaborate pencil) she excused it’s presence due to her geeky side, claiming to be an avid fan of good sci-fi movies. Even so it was slow work and time was the one commodity they did not have an abundance of, the irony was lost on neither of them.

The Doctor and Clara made a habit of meeting every day, in order to give each other a sit rep on the developments. They favored the TARDIS for this, as Dr. Jones frequenting the home of miss Clara too often, would invite unwarranted attention. Today however they had elected to meet at the Headmaster’s office, since a teacher dropping in from time to time, would be perfectly acceptable. Especially since Clara now (with the Doctor’s help) was in charge of the entire junior English program for Coal Hill, giving her more official excuses for visits.

 

“We’re too slow” she muttered from the depths of the Chesterfield armchair.

“Aye” he nodded in agreement. He sounded tired, “That is also why I have decided to enroll some help.”

This snapped her to attention, she sat up and turned towards the window where he was sitting on the sill , looking across the school grounds outside. His profile was sharply defined against the sunlight outside. He bowed his head slightly, took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Yes he did look tired she thought.

“I am going to ask McKenzie to help us”

“What? Why?”

“Clara I am great with technology but were stripped of most of the Gallifreyan devices, nothing beats a bit of local expertise and McKenzie has some great ideas as to how we can boost our scanning technology.”

“But have you told her. Does she know?”

“No, but what I am going to say is that I would like her to be head of the psychology study, she can help us profile all the younger students, make notes on behaviour in class and if any of them are acting out of sorts, we can then focus on the higher students, she doesn’t need to know why, just that were making sure all the kids are comfortable, can’t have misbehaviour now can we?” he said smirking and winking at her in a fashion that made her blush.

“But I thought she was a physics teacher or something?” Clara murmured feeling a little put out by the woman.

“Oh I know, but she also has qualifications in Child Psychology, Theoretical Chemistry and she can speak fluent Spanish !”

Clara huffed, “Well she can just do everything then can’t she?” she mumbled, all she had was a Teaching degree, a honors in english and a smattering of French to which she probably was getting wrong in the first place. 

Thankfully The Doctor hadn't heard that last part but let out a rather rare yawn to which he failed to cover with his hand. Clara yawned back, “Why don’t you got take a power nap?” she asked standing and approaching his place on the sill. The Doctor shrugged, “Maybe, but first I’m going to talk to Bec-McKenzie…” he coughed clearing his throat to cover the slip of his words. Sadly Clara had heard the slip but managed not to show it. When the hell did they get on first name terms?!  she thought angrily as she bent to grab her folder.

“Are you not staying to see her as well?” he asked softly, brow furrowed playing with his glasses in his hands. Clara sighed and stepped back up to him placing a hand on his knee, to which he glanced to briefly before looking at her. “No, I’ve got the seniors after-school catch up lesson to do, you don’t need me for the interview anyway, it might look strange if I’m in here when you're asking her” she pouted slightly and he nodded in agreement looking back to the glasses in his hand.

“I’ll see you later maybe...I’m erm, going to order in tonight if you fancy coming by…” she asked “Curry and chips?” she smiled, he sat back against the window, he smirked and nodded, “That would be nice, yeah”

Clara hesitated for a moment before placing a very chaste kiss on the side of his lips, The Doctor turned his head slowly clearly planning on kissing her back when they both heard a knock on the door, Clara jumped back smoothing her skirt as she turned and opened the door for McKenzie to enter and with only a glance back at the puppy eyed looking timelord, left to her classroom.

 

**Part 2**

The next day was a bit of an omnishambles for Clara, she’d strangely spent the evening alone last night even after The Doctor had mentioned he would come round for dinner, perhaps he fell asleep, he was very tired… she thought as she unlocked her classroom the next morning, perhaps she should go see if he was in and ask if he wants some proper coffee from the little cafe on the main street before the other teachers arrived.

Checking her make up in the mirror on the back of the door, she then strode out smiling as she made her way towards the Headmasters office, just as she suspected there he was sat at his desk a little disheveled but hard at work seemingly trying to modify one of the scanners.

She knocked before she entered.

“Morning…” she said softly as he glanced at her over his glasses gracing her a rare knowing smirk and wink.

“What are you doing?” she asked seating herself in one of the chairs at his desk watching as he started to slot parts of the device back together.

“oh, just adding a few bits McKenzie suggested, if I’ve managed to put them in correctly, we should get a better set of readings today” he beamed, running his sonic over the device. Clara winced, was she thinking too much about this McKenzie thing? She was just another teacher, she had no idea he wasn't human, it wasn't as if he’d asked her on the T.A.R.D.I.S like herself. That made her smile again, at least she had one thing over the blonde.

 

They sat in silence for sometime before the device whirred into life, “There we go, aye, things are looking better already” he smiled handing her the device he’d just fixed.

Clara smiled at it, before asking about last night, “Did you get some sleep last night?” she asked standing as she saw Dannys car pull up in car park.

The Doctor nodded, “Aye, managed a good few hours, I should be okay for the week now” he smiled back. Even with an older body he still didn’t need to sleep as much.

“that’s good, I was just wondering because you didn't-” Clara was cut off by the entrance of McKenzie, “Morning, Dr.Jones, got you some coffee” she shuffled in backwards trying to drag a bag through the door with her whilst holding a folder and 2 takeaway coffee’s “ did you manage to find the parts we spoke about in the pub...last...night, oh hey Clara…” she paused having only just turned seeing the English teacher standing by his desk.

“Hey” Clara deadpanned back shooting a piercingly harmful glare at the Time Lord, So instead of dinner with me, he was at the pub last night, with her… Clara felt hurt. The Doctor just turned away and side stepped her to move the bag McKenzie had brought in with her as an awkward silence started.

“well if you’ll excuse me, I’ve not finished the 5th years exams, see you….later…” she tried to say confidently but choked on the last few words as tears filled her eyes, so much for being one up on the blonde, she had never felt more put out in her life.

 

That afternoon The Doctor decided he’d drop by Clara’s classroom to ask her if she had any findings, he’d not seen his companion all morning well at least not after the incident in his office, he’d have to make it up to her, it had been unfair of him to go out with McKenzie when she had invited him over for dinner. He’d just been so caught up in their conversation,he'd forgotten until he was half way through a second beer.

But just before he reached the second corridor, he heard a scream, not a scream of terror, but tantrum, frowning he quickly spun on his heel and opening the door to his left, marched straight into Miss McKenzie’s 5th year math class, to see her grappling with a dark haired boy who was thrashing about wildly, seemingly trying to get at the small blonde haired boy who was on the floor crying.

All the other children seemed to continue working, as if this was a pretty regular occurrence apart from the closest ones who watched seemingly a little scared. Parental instinct kicking in, the Doctor strode across the room and scooped up the small blonde haired boy into his arms hushing him as he tried to look at the red mark on his tiny cheek, holding him protectively he turned to McKenzie, “What was that all about?” he asked sharply which caused the young boy in her grip to cease fighting and glare at him.

McKenzie sighed and pulled the boy aside to sit him down. “I’m Sorry Dr.Jones, I was going to pop by later to tell you about Jacob he’s what Mrs.Smith would call The Bully” The Doctor merely raised an eyebrow glancing over at the boy who was now kicking at the desk. Every school had a troubled child, and every school had a bully, sometimes they were the same kid, sometimes they weren’t. McKenzie took the other little boy from his arms to sit him on her lap. “Jacob has a habit of attacking Greg here. I try to keep them apart as much as i can but they always managed to fight at least once in the day.”

 

Once he’d managed to settle the two boys and give Jacob a stern warning that he would call his parents if he hit Greg again, he made his way without delay to Claras room. Clara was in the middle of explaining some of the things the children could write to their pen pals in France, so he stood lent against the door watching her with a slightly saddened expression, she had frowned the second he walked in, so clearly she was upset about last night, she saves my life again then what I have sex with her on my desk and this is how I treat her?

He felt stupid, all this time he’d been so stuck with wanting to be a better guy to her after trenzalore and all he’d done was lie, drag her along and use her for his own gain, not to mention he still hadn't had the balls to say I love you even though she usually said it everyday to him. Maybe he should offer a night out, they hadn’t got any closer to finding this creature yet and one night couldn't hurt could it? If he didn’t do anything else to fuck his relationship with her perhaps she will have forgiven him by Friday night.

Once Clara had finished she moved slowly towards him, he met her halfway. “Sorry i didn't come earlier Becky was having some trouble with Jacob, do you have him in your class?” Clara sighed audibly her shoulders dropping and folding her arms, “yeah, right little havoc at times” she said though she was more annoyed at him calling McKenzie Becky rather than hearing about Jacobs tantrums. He swallowed looking at the children writing before continuing “Any findings?” he asked softly wishing she would be happy to see him.

She shook her head, “Nothing in this class, and none of the children i’ve had in the past few days are acting out of sorts, maybe, were looking at this wrong, perhaps its so quiet were missing it. All the teaching staff check out, so the parent hasn't been about...yet” she said staring at his tie rather than his face.  The Doctor nodded considering her words. Then he noticed the crayon drawing of the tardis on the wall behind Clara’s desk. “Is that what i think it is?” he smirked. Clara turned smiling a little, “Yeah, Jack drew it, I was going to ask you about that actually, he drew it several days ago, It looks a hell of alot like the TARDIS doesn't it?” she said taking down his drawing to hand it to him, The doctor glanced about the room, “which ones Jack?” he asked, “He’s not in my class this afternoon, I think he’s in with Danny…in fact he’s been drawing alot lately…” but before she could continue on about Jack’s homework, McKenzie came in rather flustered.

“Dr.Jones! Jacobs chasing Greg around the hall with a pair of scissors and I can’t get ahold of him”!   

The Doctor gawped for a second, looking to Clara, then back to McKenzie, then back to Clara, who just took the drawing from his hand and strode away to her desk, seemingly giving him an ultimatum, does he stay and say he’ll be there in a minute or does he leave now?

Of all the times to pick to do this, now was not a good one.  The Time Lord thought in frustration. Heavens sake a boy’s life could  be at stake.

“I’m coming McKenzie” he shouted but his eyes never left Clara. Looking intently at her, trying to get the silent message across: --You understand don’t you? I have to go. I have to save the child. This is what I do. This is me. I am The Doctor. I have two hearts and they would break if I let any harm come to the innocent--

She didn’t look up at him. In fact she made an effort not to. Keeping herself busy shuffling papers around. He sighed. She was obviously aware of him looking at her.

McKenzie was already running out of the room “ **Now Doctor!** ” her voice urgent.

“Clara” the sounds of her name more of a command than a request

-Nothing-

He spun on his heel and ran out of the classroom, just in time to see McKenzie turn a corner. Thank heavens for his Gallifreyan DNA, if he had been human he would have been hard paced to keep up with her.

 

The scene that met him when he finally caught up with Becks was quite horrible.

Greg was cowering in a corner. Jacob had obviously managed to scratch him with the scissors because he was bleeding quite severely from a cut across his left eyebrow. He was shaking in fear. His hands raised in front of him in self defense and from the looks of it they have been so when Jacob attacked him, because they were covered in cuts and scratches.  

McKenzie had positioned herself firmly between Jacob and Greg, legs slightly bend, her body alert and ready to act on his slightest movement.

“Jacob. Just put down the scissors and we can talk about this”

Her words falling on deaf ears.

The Doctor looked at the attacker, who was furious, well beyond the range of reason. Whatever had set him off must have been quite extraordinary. He acted like an animal trapped in a corner, so the last thing The Doctor wanted to do now was to spook him and make him lash out in a panic.  The Time Lord moved slowly around Jacob in order to stand next to McKenzie:

“Put down the scissors young man.”

“ **NO!** ”

“I am not going to say this twice”

“You already did”

Then it all happened so quickly, Jacob lunged, The Doctor being totally unprepared by this behavior from a child didn’t stand a chance. Time really does slow down when you face life and death situations he thought. Your body high on force fed adrenalin, all nerves and muscle fibers screaming, prepared to kick all systems into action.

In this instance however it was too late, and the drawn out moment in time only served to make it more obvious to The Doctor what was going to happen next. The speed of the boy, the determined angry eyes locked on the target, the trajectory of the scissors..they were not going to hit his ribcage, so much for that bit of protection, no this was going to be painful, gut wound, the worst kind.

Then he saw movement from the corner of his eyes, blond, black, fast as lightning, diving low, grappling Jacob’s waist in  tackle that send both figure scrambling to the floor. McKenzie!  
The Time Lord took advantage of the situation and moved to restrain the now unarmed bully. The Commotion had alerted other teachers and McKenzie asked Rachel if she could take Greg to the Nurse, in order for her to check his wounds and call for an ambulance if necessary. Having made sure that the little boy was in good hands she ran quickly down the corridor to help The Doctor who was still struggling to keep Jacob under control.

“Get off me you **$£%#** ”

The Doctor neglected to answer concentrating instead on maneuvering Jacob towards his office without getting his shins kicked to shreds, he was afraid to hurt the boy and nodded in relief at the blond math teacher as she caught up with them; she was not the only one to arrive. Danny came running from the opposite direction, the School Counsellor right behind him. The Councillor had experience dealing with situations like this and hence all staff on the scene took his lead from there.   

 

The Counsellor and Danny left with Jacob fighting between them, leaving McKenzie and The Doctor standing alone in the corridor.

“Thank you” The Doctor said, as he gently put a hand on the blond teacher’s shoulder, only now did he notice that she was shaking. Under the whole event she had kept such a cool demeanor, but standing this close to her and looking at her face, he saw just how shaken she really was.

Her face pale, her bluegreen eyes wider than usual, pupils dilated with fear. She must have bitten her lip at some point, he thought because it was bruised and there was still traces of dried blood on it. The Doctor pulled her into a reassuring embrace. At first she didn’t respond, the only thing he could feel was her chest raising, her breathing rapid, but eventually she hugged him back fiercely, arms wrapped around his waist, face buried into his chest.

“It’s ok.”, he stroked her hair gently and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. “It’s over now”

They stood like this, Time Lord and teacher until a voice called out to them:

“Doctor. Is everything ok?” the lingering question as much directed towards the event that had just occurred as to the current situation.

“Yes, Yes everything is ok Clara, as well as it can be.” his voice tired with emotional strain.

In a more quiet and concerned tone  he addressed the teacher in his arms “Are you ok now?”

“Yes I think so. But god the repercussions. I actually physically…”

“We will deal with it later. Can you make it to my office on your own. I’ll be there very shortly.”

“Yes of course”, McKenzie disengaged from his embrace, steadying herself slightly against his shoulder before turning down the hallway

The Doctor looked after her as she retreated then turned his attention towards Clara, who was standing in front of him, arms crossed and a bemused expression on her face.

“We are ok Clara, Becks was just a bit shaken that’s all”

“Are you sure that is all that it was?”

“What do you mean? I don’t follo..”

“Well it seems to me” she interrupted him “that any time you get the chance, you chase after that blond skirt”

“Now Clara that really isn’t fair.”   He was tired, the adrenalin pumping through his veins only moments ago now gone, leaving him tired and with an unspoken desire to just crash somewhere and sleep for days, or failing that, to get a drink of that special single malt he kept in his office. But instead he was standing here arguing with his companion about whether or not he could be ALLOWED to rescue children. Him, The Lord of Time, The Oncoming Storm. It really was too much.

“Clara” He tried to keep his voice as level as possible, but a hint of anger was still noticeable “When you signed up for this..for...you must have know...and if you didn’t...then you must know by now. This..” he gestured towards the direction where the fight had taken place “THIS is what I DO”

“I can’t...I just can’t sit back and do NOTHING”

“Well there wasn’t a child to be rescued at the pub now where there!” Clara retorted just as angrily.

The Doctor folded his hands behind his head in a gesture of quiet desperation. His eyes winched shut, exhaling to remain calm, but his clenched teeth when he spoke told otherwise.

“I already told you. She had just come up with the idea to boost the scanners. Any time waisted could mean life’s at stake. Clara you are better than this. You..”

“Don’t patronize me Time Lord” she was furious now, the words coming out of her faster than she could think:. “I full well know what I saw in the pub when you were all over her and I was just left standing there to watch; and then you stood me up, you didn’t even call to cancel our dinner date; and then you run after her like a dog and then I see the two of you.

“STOP IT. JUST STOP. It is not about you. It is never about you..”

“Oh WELL THANK YOU!”

“no, let me fini…”

But Clara was too caught up in emotion to hear what he said,  or maybe just maybe a little voice inside her mind said, that maybe she just didn’t give damn right now, she was angry and she wanted to hurt him.

“WELL if that is how it is, THEN FUCK YOU TIME LORD.” she pushed him hard in the chest. “Go find someone else to travel with!”

Clara squeezed her eyes tightly shut against the tears stinging behind them, turned on her heel and ran for the doors.

“Clara CLARA!” her name came out sharp and commanding, like it was not her name at all, but an order to stay, an order to listen to him. He made to run after her, but something stopped him in his tracks.

Conflicting emotions playing across his features, was she really so determined to change him, couldn’t she accept him for who he was, of all people she should understand, she had seen all his faces. Perhaps that is also why her words had cut extra deep, he never would have thought to hear those words from her lips: “Go find someone else to travel with”, something had shattered inside him there and then and the pieces were still cutting into him, chipping away at both of his hearts, hollowing him out...


	5. Chapter 5

Damn now he really needed that Scotch!

But first paperwork. God knows that there would be an enquiry into the events today and he better be ready.

No! Paperwork be damned, it could wait until tomorrow.

Determined, he made his way back to his office, and McKenzie, with a brisk pace.

“I don’t know about you, but I could really need a drink” he asked the math teacher as he closed the door.

She considered the offer for a moment before answering. “Yes you know what that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea actually”

“I am afraid I am out of ice”

“Right now I really don’t give a damn”

“Makes two of us”

  
He poured 2 glasses, handing one to McKenzie who was situated on the Chesterfield couch and sat down next to her.

She sipped her drink wincing as the alcohol made contact with her split lower lip.

“Did he hurt you?” The Doctor asked concerned.

“No. I must have bit myself in the ruckus”

She looked down at the glass of Scotch, “I wonder what set him off so badly? and Greg must still be terrified.”

“It is not the first time the two crash though is it?” he raised an eyebrow quizzically.

“No you are right. It isn’t .Still….Kids…..What about you Jones? We’ve been so caught up in science and work I never asked. Do you have any kids?

  
He was just about to give his well practised deflective answer, But somehow the words stuck in his throat.

He sat silent for some time. Pondering what to say. On one hand he knew that spilling the details to this woman could complicate matters, he also knew that ripping up this old wound would hurt.   
On the other hand, sometimes old wounds needed addressing, beascue the only way to heal them was to pay attention to them; and it had been so long since he had talked to anyone about them, about his family, his wife….his children…about  when he was not alone...   
Maybe it was the broken pieces from Claras words still cutting at his core, maybe it was McKenzie’s presence, maybe both, but suddenly he felt an overwhelming need to talk about his family again,to remember them, to make them live again, if only then just for this moment he shared with the teacher.   
  
He took a sip of his Scotch, swallowed hard and said hoarsely: “Yes...Yes I had” “But I lost them... and my wife...I...”

He could feel the tears and he couldn’t continue.

“I’m sorry Doctor. I shouldn’t have asked”

He shook his head “No it is ok. I just haven’t talked about them for so long.”

“What happened?”

“It was an accident and I wasn’t there to save them. I...I couldn’t...”

She nodded, to signal her silent understanding, I am so sorry was just such an overused phrase “..I know that I cannot make it better. But I am here for you, if you need to talk.”

“When they needed me most.  I abandoned them..” and it was your own bloody fault his mind relentlessly  reminded him.  “I left them to DIE!”

He tried to hold it back, but the grief and remorse just continued to build up inside his chest, the pressure becoming unbearable. He could hardly swallow and all he wanted was to scream!   
The emotions flowing over him like the tidal waves of  deep dark ocean, threatening to pull him under and he felt like he was drowning. He doubled over , his arms resting on his knees, his right hand clutching the half empty glass, with a strength that turned his knuckles white. His left hand covering his face, trying in vain to hide the tears from McKenzie.   
He was way way past the stage of the trembling lips, his mouth was twisted in pain, anguish and effort to not break down in front of the math teacher, but he was fighting a losing battle and he knew it.

McKenzie understood all too well that he was beyond the point of no return and the only thing that would help now was to let go, before your heart was torn apart with grief. Without saying a word, because there really wasn’t a need for words now, she took his glass and put it on the table, replacing it with her hand. He held on to it so desperately, like he was afraid to let go, like he was lost and this was his only fixed point in time. She put her other arm around his thin shoulders, holding him as he cried with a force born of the deepest scars of sorrow and regret.     

Eventually there were no tears left and he slumped against her exhausted, she leaned back into the couch and pulled him into an embrace. His head resting against her neck, he was still clutching her hand.

He shuddered against her, suddenly aware of how many defences he had let down.

“Thank you” he whispered.

“its’ ok”

  
Her presence was comforting and took the sharp edge of the hurt and loneliness that had threatened to consume him.   
So selfish of me though, he thought, here I am meant to protect them and I am the one needing both saving and care.   
He disengaged from her shoulder and turned to face her. Looking intently at her features:   
“How are you holding up McKenzie? Some day I have put you though eh? First the Headmaster needs saving from his own students, then the silly old bugger sits and cries his eyes out.” He said the last with a twinkle in his eye trying to lighten the mood. The math teacher looked into her lap with a wry smile before answering: “To be honest chasing scissor wielding students down the hallway was actually the last thing I expected when I decided to transfer here”

“Yes that is actually something I have been meant to ask you, why are you leaving the University? I mean you are certainly qualified to teach there”

“It isn’t my qualifications…”

She was silent for some time, the Doctor could see conflicting emotions play over her features as if she was deciding what to say.

“It is their policy…”

“Their policy?”

“About couples”

The expression on The Time Lords’ face clearly indicated that he hadn’t understood.

“A teacher is not allowed to engage in a relationship with a student”

“But you are not a student? ...oh…”

He couldn’t help but feel a tiny twinge in both hearts as the realization dawned, possible brought on by the events today. He had no right, but still, the intimate space they had shared a moment ago suddenly seemed so far away and he longed for that moment, when he had not felt alone.

  
McKenzie sighed : “I don’t think any of us realized just how difficult it would be. I love my job at the University, loved..but I also I love him; and even though the job here is only temporary, until I find something else, I am still worried about the implications for my ongoing career. Goddammit, it is 2014 and still we are forced to choose between love and career”, her lower lip trembled slightly, she ran a hand over her face and stood. “I should go”. She wrenched her hand from the Doctor’s and set a brisk pace for the door.

The Time Lord was surprised by the turn of events, but managed to cry out after her “McKen....Becky”.

She didn’t slow down her pace the only sounds her heels clicking determinedly as she moved away.

He sprung to his feet and ran after her as she entered the corridor.

“Becks”  He managed to grab her shoulder and slow her progress.

“Hey” his voice was incredibly gentle “what’s wrong?”

She turned reluctantly towards him, her head was bowed: “Some days I don’t know what to do. It just feels like it is a doomed relationship, he is 24 and we are fighting prejudice on more than one front. Some days I get so tired of being strong and in control, I just want to let go” she looked up at him, tears on her beautiful cheekbones and even though he had been aware that she had probably been crying, seeing the evidence just broke something inside him. It was his own fear of abandonment reflected right back at him and in that moment he felt closer to her than ever before.

  
  


  
Clara was mentally kicking herself for the outburst.

Now sitting on the bench in the cool night air on the playground her conscience tried to hammer the fact home, that he had actually tried to explain something to her.

\- “no, let me fini…”

But she had cut him off

Maybe she should go back and find him so she could hear that explanation after all.

Maybe the whole McKenzie affair was just in her mind.

Maybe she did overreact.

The only reason she had lashed out so badly was because she was afraid. Afraid to loose him.   
The  thought scared her more than anything. She often wondered what she would do if one day he would simply not come back after her. Had that not happened to some of his former companions?  Events had spun out of control and he had been forced to leave them behind?

Her tiny hand clasped feebly at her heart, her chest felt like it was encaged in an iron ring, constricting tighter and tighter around her ribs

“Doctor” she whispered “I can’t lose you...I love you”

Panic and despair filled her, what if it was too late? What if she had hurt him too much, if she had killed his feelings for her, if...What if he did like McKenzie after all? What if he right now was inviting her aboard the TARDIS.

Clara tore herself from the bench in desperation.

No, she thought, NO. Anything but that. I can’t.

  
She ran towards the main doors as fast as she could, the band of iron still threatening to squeeze her chest into a bloody pulp, the image of McKenzie and the Doctor in The TARDIS, at the console..on the console...

She had to get to his office, she had to find him, to tell him..

  
She reached to last corridor before The Headmaster’s Office and had to slow down, because her chest was threatening to explode, not so much from exhaustion but from anxiety; and that is when she heard their voices. McKenzie and The Doctor.   
She couldn’t hear what they said, but something about the tone of their conversation made her slow down even further, sneaking the rest of the way on tip toes.  

  
Clara turned her head slowly around the corner in order to see what was going on.

She knew she should probably go, but when she had heard their voices, she just had to know.

The corridor was dark, no one had bothered to turn on the lights, but the faint light from the window opposite from where they stood provide enough light to make the scene obvious and she felt her heart sink.

  
They were standing close, talking, McKenzie with a bowed head and the Doctor unnaturally calm apart from his hands flexing from time to time, a gesture he did when he wasn’t quite sure what to do. They continued their conversation in muffled tones and Clara couldn't pick up the words, but when McKenzie looked up, tears were rolling down her high cheekbones. Clara was taken by surprise, so was the Doctor, because she could see him stop mid sentence with a look of love and concern, as he raised a hand to brush a tear away with his thumb. McKenzie leaned into his touch with a sigh and that must have been his undoing, because he leaned forward and captured her mouth with a gentle kiss

I really should go now Clara thought, but she just couldn’t move. Instead she stood transfixed and starred in grief as gentleness quickly made way for an insistent urgency.

The kiss deepened as The Doctor pushed McKenzie against the wall and she responded eagerly.  His hands found the hem of her tight skirt, frantically trying to push it up. She helped him by opening the zipper at her waist, allowing for him to push the skirt over her hips.   
He did so, while caressing her slim leg, with his elegant hand, all the way up, until he reached her panties, which he grabbed and tore off in one quick movement, shredding the fine material. Another quick movement and he had her leg hooked around his waist.

Clara jumped, trying to hide the gasp that almost escaped her

McKenzie had gasped as well, for different reasons, but the sound was almost stifled as both her and the Doctor refused to break the kiss; and this was far removed from the first gentle explorative kiss The Doctor had planted on the teacher’s  lips, no this was hungry and  urgent, almost primal  
.

Clara heard the sound of a zipper being opened, she couldn’t see who did it, but she was aware of what this meant and what was going to happen next. She bit her lip as McKenzie gasped for the second time throwing back her head while doing so.  The Doctor took this as an invitation to bite into the tender flesh of her neck while he thrust further into her. His pace was slow,  with long powerful strokes that must have buried him to the hilt. It was obviously a pace McKenzie enjoyed because she was shaking against him, her hands holding on to his shoulders when not raking through his hair.

  
It was too much for Clara and she turned to make her way down the corridor as fast as she dared to move, she could still hear them and she just wanted to be away from this before she heard the words that would break her heart. But she did, because McKenzie was pushed over the edge at that very moment with the word “Doctor” on her lips. Clara reached the door and opened it just as a familiar voice called out a name that should have been hers.

She was sad, angry, heart broken and totally devastated……

  
  


“God” McKenzie was the first to speak

“I know” he panted

“Where did that come from?”

“I don’t know..I just….

“Shush,. Fuck this life sometimes eh?

“yes”

He picked her up in a tender embrace

“I really needed this” McKenzie said “But I am not..”

“ I know” he said “I never thought you were”

“It’s not like I do not like you, but I am in love with someone else”

“You don’t have to explain” he said “ I cherish you company and I am flattered you would ever…

“ I had a hunch  that the feeling was mutual” she said.

  
  


Clara didn't hesitate to collect her bag or folders, she just ran from the building, she wanted away from him, his bloody aliens and his lies.

Had he ever really cared? she thought marching down the street hood pulled up against the rain, tears streaming down her face, his previous regeneration had lied to her, perhaps even faked the friendship they had and just when she thought he had changed for the better, that he was making promises he would keep, that he actually meant he loved her for who she is not that fact she was just another stupid ape as he called them a lot, he back lashed her like this. He isn’t human, he doesn't feel like we do, why the hell did I ever think he could ever be mine.

Eventually she made it home a little wet but home, threw off her coat and stormed upstairs to cry. But it wasn't long before her door bell went. “If it’s him he can just fuck off forever!” she muttered angrily wiping away the tears and leaning out of the window to see, but it wasn’t, it was Danny.

She made her way to open the door checking she hadn’t completely ruined her makeup first. “Hey” she said meekly as he flashed her a grin, “hey, oh, you okay…” he asked frowning at her tear stained face.

Clara shook her head. “Real bad day...I-I Just” she tried but she started crying again. She couldn’t tell him, “Hey, come on eh, has someone upset you?” he asked as he stepped in the door and pulled her in for a hug. Clara hugged him back, Danny had always been there for her ever since they met, It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested in him, she was just so hooked on the fucking time lord she hadn’t really thought about finding a love life.

“Come on, I er Came to ask you out tonight, maybe we can go get dinner, drinks, perhaps even see a movie, not-not like a date or such but you know, unless...Its just we ain't been out proper since last week” he stuttered with a silly grin, “Though i understand if you’d rather stay home…” Clara paused thinking, She did feel like staying at home, but mopping about that bloody alien was never going to help her get over him, she would never let go if she didn't have something else to hold on too, so she nodded. “Yeah, I’ll come out with you, no point just sitting about feeling sorry for myself eh, let me just get some stuff” she said heading back upstairs as he waited in the hall.

 

They spoke very little in the Taxi Danny phoned for whilst she was getting ready, They first visited a restaurant a little off the main street then popped to a bar, not too far down the road. It was just as they started to finish their first round that Claras phone rang. DOCTOR. Clara left it hoping he’d just pass on but he rang again. “You not going to get that?” Danny asked “Who is it?” Clara pulled the phone back out DOCTOR. She sighed, “it’s Dr.Jones, sorry” she flipping it open to answer, she missed the worried look on Danny’s face, and he excused himself to get another set of Drinks. “What do you want?” she huffed upset, “Where are you?” he asked confused, “Why should you care, I’m out.” she stated glancing about for where Danny might be at the bar. “of course, i care Clara, theres a monster on the loose isn't there!” he started running a hand through his hair, Clara sighed, “Well clearly you don’t value me much over Miss tall blonde and more qualified” The Doctor paused, “What are you on about?” he lied, “Just fuck off Doctor, if you don't want to be with me anymore you can just leave with her now” she said angrily fighting back tears, “Clara, what-can we do this face te face, I’m at ye flat, Danny just drove me over as ye’’d left your bag in the classroom…” Clara frowned, “How can Danny have just driven you to my place, he’s here with me at the Vine?” she said looking back over at the bar but there was no sign of Danny at all. “What?” The Doctor said but Clara did answer she just stood and stepped forward to see around the corner “Well he was here? what the..” okay now she was spooked. “Clara stay right where ya are, I’m coming to get ya, stay on the phone tell me if it comes back”  Clara slunk back to her seat at the table, “”what? oh shit it’s a shape shifter - i forgot!” now she was scared, it could have changed into anyone, anything….

 

Clara glanced about the place intently - it could have disguised itself as anyone in the bar...thankfully they had chosen a seat by the main street window so Clara would look out now and then to see if she could see the timelord. Thankfully nobody approached the table, well only one of the bar staff who just collected the two empty pint glasses and moved on, she wanted out of there, she was hesitant whether she should just grab her bag and go but a bigger part of her told her to wait for the Doctor, mad at him or not, she knew she would feel 100% safer if he walked her back. Not only that, but they needed to talk, she hated to hold a grudge and it broke her heart to think she would leave him and the traveling, the last few years had been amazing, troublesome but amazing none the less, and right now he was coming for her because she could be in danger, part of him still cared, but was it as a friend or lover, that was what she need to know.

 

About 25 mins after he had phoned The Doctor shot into The Vine, he was a little damp from the bit of rain that was still hanging about but none the less the stricken panic and concern on his face as he spun round looking for her, made her heart leap. He’d clearly dashed to the T.A.R.D.I.S before coming to the bar because he wasn’t in the full suit anymore, he had on a black V neck tshirt with his steel coloured suit jacket and his pair of dark blue crombie trousers that he loved as well as his favorite boots. The glasses were tucked into his pocket but his hair was the same.

His shoulders visibly dropped in relief when he finally noticed her by the window. He approached cautiously as she stood up, her body wanting to throw herself at him but her mind still drowning in it’s confusion and heart break.

He seemed to glance her over as he reached out to put a hand on her arm, “Are you okay?, Did you see where he went?” he panted clearly out of breath from running. Clara shook her head. “No, he, said he was going back to the bar when you phoned, and then just, just disappeared…” she was scared, relieved The Doctor was now here but still that thing had been right there, “Did he ask anything?” he said as he motioned for her to sit back down and he sat beside her. “why?” she asked biting her lip in thought to the conversations her and the fake danny had. “Just a theory, I think it’s trying to get some information, all it needs is a basic sample of DNA to be able to transform, so it’s either been in the school or somewhere near Danny recently, Its managed to figure out you would trust him enough to be able to have you not question it”

 

Clara swallowed, “he asked about the kids, I asked if things with jacob got resolved he said yeah but things were on going...he asked about you, as in Dr. Jones, you, asked if i knew anything more about you like your previous work places or something,  mentioned something about the upcoming parents evening…he just seemed so real, that’s terrifying.” The Doctor took her hand and kissed it, “I-Im sorry Clara, I should have paid more attention, I’ve been so reckless in the last 48 hours god knows what’s got into me, the second i saw your bag in the classroom i searched the school shouting for you but you were gone and i panicked” he wrung his hand a little nervously his eyes flicking back and forth between the table and her face. “Why did you come out with-” he started but she cut him off. “Too forget about you…” she said quietly, “I didn’t, I didn’t at all mean what i said, that kid just got to me Clara, what i meant was it wasn’t about her, she’s, she’s just-” he tried to explain how he was feeling about the situation when she cut him off again. “Somebody you like to fuck in the corridor?” she choked out, tears evident in her eyes but her featured schooled as best she could.

His eyes flashed up to hers, a deep blue, tired but saddened, and saying one thing, no, god no, please tell me you didn’t see that she sniffed and folded her arms. “Yeah, I saw that...so i think i’ve got every right to be questioning what we have right now” The Doctor sighed a choke escaping his lips as he ran a hand over his lower jaw and slumped back into the booth seat. He looked pained, regretful, hurt, angry and she could practically see his mind whirring to explain, to have some sort of answer or at least a better response than to beg for her forgiveness.

 

“Ye’ll have heard this, from a lot of guys probably, but it was a mistake, things got,...things got a bit emotional in my office and it just seemed to be the first thing this new me wanted...it wasn’t anything to do with love Clara, I like her, but I certainly don’t love and i don’t think i could ever love her like i love you.” he muttered shamelessly leaning forward onto the table and running a hand through his hair, determined not to start crying again, McKenzie fine, but never in front of Clara, he would hate for her to ever see him weak.

Clara head snapped up, did he just say? He was looking at her, so hurt, so open, so god damn human.

“what, you’ve never said tha-…” she started a little surprised, “I know, not even rose, Clara, it hurts because i will always lose you, but it would kill me if i lost you now, over this, I’m more than willing to throw away a little of my damned pride and beg, I love you Clara, I always have, every echo, every one of you...I’m sorry.”

 

She was speechless, what do you say to a 1,600 year old alien who has just literally put both hearts on the table and said the 3 most forbidden words he’s held from everyone for nearly all his life.

She felt just a guilty for kicking off at him, she knew he hated any harm to come to innocent people, especially children, she’d forgotten that he wasn't always a traveller and that he once had a wife, children and even grandchildren!

He was looking at her expectantly, but words wouldn’t come so she just lent into his side as he wrapped a comforting arm around her holding her tight to his chest.

“Is there a way i can start to try and make this up to you?” he asked quietly, Clara sighed. She had one idea in mind. “Perhaps another drink?” he smirked trying to lighten the situation, Cara laughed. “We’ll grab a bottle at the corner store, I’ve got an idea…” she smirked.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning graphic sexual scenes

Standing the two made their way back towards her flat, but they didn't stay, Clara grabbed a small black bag from her wardrobe and then walked with him to the corner store to grab a new bottle of whiskey.   
“So just where are you taking me?” asked the Time Lord as they crossed the main road, towards the school.   
“you’ll see…” she smirked tugging him gently by the hand as they made their way down the back street to the school courtyard gate.  
The Doctor did as he was told and within a few mins they were standing at the back door to the reception office whilst he fumbled with the keys.   
“Ye gonna tell me yet?” he asked as he shuffled the old keys into the lock. Clara smirked wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I want you. But I want you MY WAY!” The Doctor quirked an eyebrow before he smirked as she flashed her tongue and pushed him into the hallway. “Go to your office and wait for me there…” The Doctor took a few steps down the hall before turning back, “You not - “ he started “I will come to you went I’m ready...Now go!” she purred waving the black bag at him, he just shrugged pocketing the keys and sulked away to his office like a puppy sent to his basket for chewing on the furniture.   
When Clara eventually entered the office the Doctor was sat in his chair behind his desk, cleared desk she noticed, jacket still on and his shirt and tie from earlier on that day she saw hung on the back of the door. Now he just sat there in silent wonder, drinking in the sight of her in the thin black lingerie that she wore the last time she was on his office, he felt his cock twitch at the memory. 

It was when she pulled the riding crop into view did he properly sit up making his chair creak and Clara giggled. Tapping him lightly on the chest with it she lent seductively over the desk. “Strip” she commanded softly, hesitated to reach for his jacket, he clearly wanted to ask what this was all about. “All the time I’ve been with you Doctor, You’ve been in control and everytime i think i’ve just got my life back in order, you turn up again...I want control back, and this is how i plan to start!” she purred, tapping him under the chin with the leather crop. He swallowed. “Then why don't you do it.” he said so quietly she was almost unsure she had heard it, Clara pouted as she dropped the crop on the tabletop and strutted around the desk. Thats when he noticed the high heels. black glossy strap hooker heels, “Fucking fuck me” he breathed as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him forward into a bruising kiss, whilst she roughly tugged off his jacket, nipping at his lower lips harshly he winced away as her hands slide under his T shirt and then slide it off over his head roughing up his hair slightly. Clara bit her lip and smirked as she stood back to admire the panting time lord, disheveled, shirtless, hair mussed, the deliciously large tent in his trousers that were clearly quite restrictive as he tugged at the material seemly willing to ease the growing pressure. She reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his glasses, tossing the coat onto the sofa before putting them on. She practically heard him moan. “stand up” she whispered as she stepped over the the door and pulled down his shirt and tie, before putting them on as well. The shirt was rather big on her so she had to roll up the sleeves, He stood there rather drowsy, almost hypnotised by watching her snuggle into the fabric of his shirt. She snatched up the riding crop and smacked at his hands as he continued to knead at his erection, “Stop it, no touching yourself from now on, now take the rest off” she said gesturing to his trousers and flicking the crop ever so teasingly against his groin, she walked around him as he did so judging him over the rim of his own glasses, , running her hand across his shoulders down his back and across his bum giving it a playful squeeze as he kick the pants to one side. 

Clara lent up not touching him to press a gentle loving kiss to his lips, before pushing the riding crop in to his collarbone, “On your knees timelord”   
He did as he was told and gracefully knelt in front of her, she cocked her head and tugged off his tie before bending to take his hands and tieing them behind his back. She sat on the chesterfield couch in front of him and spread her legs, laying each on his shoulders and pulling him to shuffle closer, The Doctor licked his lips in hope she was asking him to eat her out but she pulled out the sonic from the little black bag and tapped him on the nose with it. “Be a good boy and I might let you taste me after” she then giggled as she heard him swallow hard as she began to tease her wet folds with the sonic.   
He eyed her hungrily as she let her head fall back against the wall moaning as she pushed it deeper and deeper, his hands twitched in there bonds to touch her, he could feel her heat from his position between her thighs, he could smell her arousal, warm and musky as he panted out of sheer frustration, his cock twitched again as she sped up, he groaned as she whimpered and pulled him tighter with her legs, “Doctor, I’m, I’m, say it!” she moaned, kneading her breast with one hand as she continued to pleasure herself with his beloved device, part of him knew he’d have to take it apart again and clean it piece by piece because her juices got everywhere inside the thing, but right now he didn't want her to stop. “You gonna, come for me Clara?” he purred leaning closer as she thread her fingers through his slicked hair, “Come on darling...Come for me” his scottish purr drove her right over the edge and she screamed his name as she flew into her oragsm legs shaking and both hands grappling into his hair as she pulled him to her.   
She sighed in relief as he kissed her thighs softly, reassuringly, lovingly, reminding her he was still there. She moaned and tugged at his hair again pulling his face into her heat, “lick me...taste me, show me what that wicked timelord touge can do Doctor, if it can destroy prime ministers with one word I want to see just how quickly you can get me off with it” she said urgently holding him close as he kissed at her wet entrance. He sucked hard on her clit making her press him closer, he lapped at her folds like a kitten did milk, she flooded his tongue with so many different tastes he realized he’d never tasted something so sweet, so pure, so precious. So Impossible. 

She pulled him back after a few minutes and untied him, “You’ve been a good boy, you’d make a great dog, Doctor…” she joked lifting his chin gently with the riding crop, she then tapped the tabled , “up, and bend over, you want fucking big boy…” she said glancing to his still very hard erection, “then I will fuck you so hard, we're going to need to call Torchwood to put you back together” she smirked as he stood slowly, cock visibly twitching as she ran the end of the riding crop up it, flicking it and making him whimper.

The Doctor did as he was told and bent over his desk, biting his lip to suppress a moan as he felt her smack the riding crop against the right cleft of his bum, then the left, then across his thighs, and flicked it hard between his legs against his testicles which made him yelp in shock more than pain. He was so hard now it hurt. He was sweating in frustration and fighting not to rock his hips against the desk, he looked over his shoulder to see Clara taking something else out of her bag, something white, and very long. He blinked hard at the item she held in her hand. “wh-wha-where?” he tried to say but his throat had dried up from breathing so hard. She wasn't joking when she said she was going to fuck him. The Timelord wasn’t exactly new to all this, he’d seen A LOT of things in his time, and he knew how humans mating rituals had evolved since they appeared on the planet but he had not tried anything as extreme as some of the modern day sexual...kinks. “why do i have this?” she posed as she ran a hand lovingly down his muscular back, “it’s just a little friend i keep for when you spend all wednesday teasing the hell out of me and i need a little...relief from all the frustration” she purred tapping the firm rubber item against his backside, the timelord gulped, daleks, he could do, Cybermen, easy as making a cake, ghosts, no problem, but, this. he glanced from Clara to the sex toy in her hand and back again, he was genuinely scared. Oh maybe he deserved the punishment sure, but the first time, was always the worst time. He gripped the edge of the desk harshly his knuckles going white and his jaw locking, as Clara teased the toy against his entrance. He relaxed when she put it back on the table reaching for the tie again and leaning across to tie his hands back behind him. He tugged at the bonds a little as he felt her flingers against him again, testing. 

He heard a cap snap open. But he didn’t see what it was. He tugged at his bonds once more as he felt the toy pressed further to his entrance, it was slick and cool, he gasped as felt the head of the toy being pressed by the tight muscles of his entrance, willing himself to relax in order to ease the friction. The toy was sizeable and he was not experienced in this. The sensation he now felt was totally new, it both turned him on and scared him at the same time, he whimpered into the desk. It warmed quickly as she worked it inch by inch inside.”DearGodsOfRassilion!” he gasped, every slight movement made it shift inside of him, Clara waited patiently, stroking her hand up and down his back feeling the muscles ripple beneath her touch. He was tense, shaking from the way he held himself taught. “Breathe, Doctor.” she whispered running her hand into his damp hair, he’d been holding his breath and his lungs were on fire, he gasped trying to relax, as she pushed the toy in fully. He grunted, clamping his eyes shut, willing himself to get control. But she had the control and he didn’t know if that frightened him or turned him on. Clara mentally counted to ten slowly before pulling the toy a little way out before pushing it back in making him whimper again, She did that just once more before pulling in nearly all the way out and plunging it back in back in quickly making him cry out, “hush, Doctor what did i tell you, BREATHE!” she commanded gently into his ear as she did it again, and again, and again, his body was on fire and she’d been the spark. She had always been the spark. 

He was so hard it hurt, he ached, his back was taught and his legs were beginning to shake. “Clara, PLEASE I-I can’t!” he whimpered pulling at his ties more forcefully part of him wanting to get away another part of him to lose himself completely . Each time Clara drove the toy into him the pressure inside build to a new level of high, simultaneously her movements forced his pelvis down and drove his hard cock into the desk adding just enough friction to make him shudder in pleasure. The combined sensations making him beg for release. “Shush, you will come when I say it is time to do so Time Lord” Clara almost whispered into his ear as she drove the toy in once more only to slow down the pace in order to keep him on the edge. Her slower movement made him instinctively arc towards her in order to speed up his release. He knew better than to come before he was commanded, but it was taking everything he had in order to stop himself, “fuck, Clara, Please, I’m so….!” She was almost on the verge of reprimanding him and she lifted the riding crop in order to slap him, but thought better of it as it was actually a bit of a turn on to see him like this, legs spread even wider in order to accommodate the toy, arse raised begging to be fucked, like a cat in heat.

Clara wanted nothing more than to watch the timelord come apart under her control, so pushing the toy as far as she could, she untied his hands and forcefully flipped him over onto his back and tying his hands back up as she stood between his legs. “you gonna come?” she purred running a finger up the vein on the underside of his aching cock, he bucked and she pushed his hips down, “Keep still, Doctor, I won’t warning you again.” she smirked as she lent to touch her tongue just to the head of his cock, the tip just touching the pearl of pre-come that was threating to slide down the velvet foreskin, he was like steel, molten steel, and she felt herself getting wet at just the thought of having him back inside her. But not tonight.   
She kissed her way down his stomach teasing lower and lower until the kisses landed on the underside of his aching and twitching cock, “Fuck, Fuck!” his voice rose into an almost helpless pleading whimper as she began to tease the toy back and forth again. “Quiet” she said sharply this time snapping the crop against his thigh, He tried to control his breathing, but her hands were inching away at his self control. He fought not to buck his hips into her hand and stay still as she had asked but if she continued to rub that perfect spot on the underside of his cock, he didn't know how long he would be able to hold out before begging like a victorian side street whore. He couldn’t say he wasn't enjoying it though, having control taken away from him when he always demanded he took it was really quite the turn on. He grunted again as Clara slapped his shaking thighs, “Shush Doctor, or i leave you here!” she purred as she pressed a finger to his lips, he nodded, had he been moaning?, he was just so lost in the heat of her hands and her tongue that he really didn’t know just what he’d been doing. 

Deciding she’d tormented the timelord enough for one night she left the toy in him and settled herself between his thighs, she licked at the underside of his cock once more, and then squeezed, making him moan and buck, his need for friction was becoming an obsession, “Clara, PLEASE, stop, I-I can’t, I need you!” he begged, he willed for her to mount him so he could finish but she shook her head. “Another night Doctor…you want to come, you want to come for me?” she purred ranking her nails down his chest. He grunted and hissed, “Clara!” he begged again, she climbed on the desk over him one hand posed just on the underside of his throbbing erection, and kissed him bruisingly, he kissed her back ravenously, he wanted to touch her, he was so close, his body was on the verge of breaking down, superior species or not, he wasn’t built to ejaculate like humans normally would, the time lords were too high and mighty apparently for such messy and disgusting movements. But that didn't mean they couldn’t. Having only come a few hours before with becky he was hypersensitive, He was lucky to have had 1 orgasm in a whole year let alone two in one day. 

“You’ve been a good boy Doctor...You.May.Fucking.Come” she spat in his ear as she bit down into his shoulder hard, the shock of the pain broke his concentration and the feel of her hand jerking his cock sent him hurtling over the edge.   
Clara chuckled sitting up to admire the view. He was almost unconscious, damp and sweaty, his hair mussed and stuck to his forehead, he had ripped the bonds as he came, so his arms were limp by his sides, and he was streaked with white, in fact it was half on the desk too. She frowned, “tut, you bad boy, look at the mess you’ve made, your gunna have to clean it up” she tutted as she slid off the desk grabbing at his hips and then sliding the toy from him, which earnt a grunt, and then moan of relief.   
As he tried to shift himself to sit up she grabbed him firmly and pulled him off the desk, still rather drowsy so he slumped into her a bit, but his legs legs just held, she kinda felt sorry for him in the fact he was so tired, but he wasn't getting any sympathy until she was done. “Clean it up, you’ve made a mess on your desk” she said turning him so he could see, she slapped his thigh with the riding crop, to which he winced and shook his head, but with a shaky breath did just that, He lent down and began to lick his desk clean.   
She bit her lip, “god thats hot” she purred tapping him lightly with the crop again, and then directing which spot he should clean up next. Once he finished he slide to his knees, leaning on the desk and looked up to her, she smiled and leant down to kiss him sweetly, “I forgive you. But we still need to work on this…” she said stroking his cheek, he sighed. He knew what she meant. 

As Clara took off his shirt and glasses he pulled his pants back on and was just tugging on his Tee when he finally spoke again, “Where did you get that crop?” he asked gruffly his throat dry, Clara laughed, “Like it? I used to go horse riding when i was younger, kept it for if i ever get chance again, that, and i had a boyfriend in university who was into the whole dominatrix thing…” she smirked, The Doctor raised an eyebrow. So thats where she got this from. 

The Doctor agreed to stay with Clara over the weekend, she had asked him to stay as a test of his courage really, they were still on rocky ground even after what happened in his office and she was clearly wanting security that he meant what he said in the pub, if he turned her down now she was going to question him even more, when he’d asked if she was sure because the T.A.R.D.I.S. was near she had nodded, and simply yet gently said “stay with me” he’d agreed just from the look in her eyes, he’d not been in such an intimate relationship for a very very long time and he’d forgotten just how fragile humans held their relationships and just how much they meant. They had no plans to leave the flat so they were unlikely to be seen together, well not together at least because The Doctor was wanting to do a few late night runs around the school with the scanners, the child still hadn’t been found but the parent hadn’t shown up or if it had ,The Doctor and Clara had missed it with all there commotion with trying to run the school. 

They’d been sat on the sofa eating and watching some comedy political programme about a scottish labor minister who ran around swearing at everyone and trying to help run the country for well over 2 hours now, it was getting late but Clara was still happily snuggled into his side giggling away at the dry humor and extensive swear filled threats. He found it more amusing just to watch her laughing at the old bloke on the screen. That was when the Scot on the screen yelled something about time traveling and downloading rice and she slapped his shoulder to comment that sounded like something he would say, making him hiss and jerk in pain.  
“oh, god you okay?” she sat forward worried as he jumped, The Doctor just schooled his features again, “aye, im fine, tis nothing” he said a little sleepy. “No, come on Doctor, that hurt you...let me see” she said softly pulling aside to the collar of his shirt to reveal a hideous dark bruise in his shoulder, the teeth marks evident and blood smeared around the wounds that had seeped into the shirt a little. “Your bleeding, why didn’t you tell me i’d broken the skin…” she tutted inching her finger into the hem of his shirt making him lift his arms up to pull it off, “Told ya, it’s nothing, it’ll heal by ‘morrow” he said unconvincingly, to be honest he wasn’t sure it would be, the bite had cut nasty, it might take 2 or 3 days to heal proper in this body.   
“At least let me clean it up for tonight if you're sleeping in my bed, I’m not wanting blood on my sheets” she muttered softly stroking lovingly at the hair of the nape of his neck. He nodded, flicked off the TV and pushed himself to his feet with a sigh to follow her into her en -suite bathroom, he sat on the edge of her bath as she fussed in the cupboard collecting some antiseptic cleanser, gauze and tape. He looked to his hands in his lap. He was shaking, he curled them into fists and closed his eyes letting out a long breath, he felt taught, tired, sore and most of all ashamed.   
When did i become so weak? I’m just as bad as my last regeneration for lying, and just as much of a coward, fuck it i’ve always been a coward. He thought to himself, Clara glanced to him as she opened the gause packet, shoulders slumped, head bowed, hands clenched in his lap, he didn’t move as she knelt beside him to clean away the blood, she took her time cleaning the bite mark and then attaching the gauze just right, she kissed the side of neck as she finished, willing him to look up, but he still didn’t move. “Doctor,...Look at me?” she said softly as she placed a hand on his chest, he swallowed back the heavy lump in his throat and lifted his head up to look at her with a shaky breath. Only now she could see the tears that brimmed his eyes, had she pushed it too far? She bit her lip wondering just if she’d gone to far with the whole dominatrix thing in his office. “Doctor…” she breathed, sadly that broke the trace of his misty eye stare and he looked away sighing and standing. She grabbed his arm turning him to her but he wouldn’t look at her. 

She wanted to find something to say but what was she going to say, ‘Its okay’, ‘im sorry’, ask him ‘what's wrong’ when she knew, she had no words to comfort when she was unsure how he was feeling and she could feel from the way he was holding himself that he was unwilling to speak. So she just hugged him and he was quick to follow suit sinking into her hold and burying his head in the side of her neck with a shuddered breath as he fought back the urge to break down again. The last 24 hours had be hell on him. Jacob, McKenzie, the argument, the war, the fuck in the corridor, the pub, and Clara and his the whole...oh he didn’t want to think about that again.   
They stood there for sometime just holding each other before he pulled back rubbing his nose and guffawing, “Sorry...I’m just...really long day.” he huffed forcing a weak smile. Clara smiled herself, “yeah, you need sleep” she said softly rubbing his arms, but they didn’t move. “I know this sounds harsh Doctor, but we need to start…” “Talking...yeah, I know we, don’t talk anymore…” he sighed his thumb rubbing little circles into her hip.  
“I know i can’t relate to even half of what you’ve been through, but I know what you’ve been through Doctor I’ve seen it,, you have to understand you can’t carry it all on you anymore” she sighed stroking at the fine hairs on his chest. He nodded and sighed. “but…” he started with a frown, she shook her head, “Not now, no, bed, we can talk about it later but we WILL talk about it” she said firmly taking his hands and pulling him back into the bedroom, he slid off his trousers and climbed into the bed letting himself just sink into the soft sheets, Clara flicked off the table light and snuggled into his side resting her head on his chest, for one night he’d be human. Clara made him feel human again. She brought out the better man in him he realized, So had Donna, and Rose and Martha, god damn even little Amy Pond had. But no-one had like Clara, He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before he closed his eyes. His impossible girl was just that Impossible.


End file.
